Retrogression
by dark dreamerx
Summary: CHAPTER 12 UP! [MAINLY SasuSaku but also ShikaIno, NaruHina friendship, and SasuSakuNaru friendship] Summary: Sakura isn't the same person anymore... she's cold and numb. Sasuke's return does nothing for her, she hates him. Naruto can't help her and he hates Sasuke... Sasuke's redemption is chosen, but he messes up and Naruto's left in shambles... Now Sasuke has to find her...
1. Prologue

_**A/N:** Starting a new fanfiction possibly most likely ...I will update this to a first chapter, or add a chapter after, I'm not sure. I have to plan this out more, but I wanted to put this up anyway . Sorry for the short length, but this is supposed to be a short length. And I might continue this fanfiction in this style. Others have written this way, and it has inspired myself to follow their example! But no copying, of course._

**Um yeah, Naruto doesn't belong to me...incase you forgot?**

--

**"Retrogression"**

_By: darkdreamerx_

--

She absolutely hated him. That much he knew.

It had been a few weeks since his return after four years; his unwanted return, rather. Nothing but distaste and shunning—faced him throughout the village of Konoha. And the ones who didn't, didn't know him; a rare find.

The famous Rookie nine, excluding his team, refused to acknowledge his presence, save for Hyuuga Hinata. But she was always too nice—it was just her personality.

Uzumaki Naruto was outraged at his sudden appearance, berating him with profanity and yelling until he lost his voice—literally.

But she, Haruno Sakura, was gravely silent. She left with a seething Naruto after he couldn't produce words—let alone sound—from his mouth any longer.

To him, she had no reaction because she simply didn't care. Thus, his first conclusion was indeed correct.

Haruno Sakura absolutely hated Uchiha Sasuke.

--

_Review if you wish for me to continue...perhaps update faster (seriously)?_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Yes, first chapter of Retrogression. Sorry if this is short...I wanted it to end here because chapter 2 will have more details about what's going on and stuff :). I will probably update during this weekend because I am writing chapter 2 as soon as I upload this, but I won't guarantee it. Chapter 1 dedicated to Darkhope!_

**Did I create Naruto? **

**Nooo. **

**Did I create this fanfiction?**

**Yesss.**

_--_

**Retrogression**

_By: dark dreamerx_

--

**Chapter 1**

_(No title as of yet...)__

* * *

_

Winter was lifeless.

Cold.

Quiet.

And white.

He didn't realize this season was the worst he'd ever experienced the past six  
or seven years.

Because of what?

Rather, who?

Of course, Haruno Sakura.

His teammate once again; though team was no longer in her vocabulary.

And who was he?

Uchiha Sasuke.

A son, a teammate, a friend, a rival, a trader, an enemy, and a teammate  
once more.

"Sasuke-teme!"

"Dobe."

Naruto.

"What'd you do to Sakura?!" The aforementioned was looking at him with dangerous eyes.

"Have you forgotten? She does not speak to me."

"I don't care! It doesn't mean you didn't do anything to her!"

"Baka."

"Shut up," the blonde ground out, adding, "you should be grateful any of us  
even give you our time of day."

The prodigy walked away, no longer interested in listening to Naruto's  
ridicule.

So what if Naruto hated him?

So what if Sakura hated him too?

He had never cared; why start now?

Stab.

His heart constricted.

It wasn't that he was physically hurt.

He never gave a damn about his body's health.

The damage it could take;

And couldn't take.

But this time, he didn't know how to deal with his mentality.

The heavy weight conflicting his beating heart.

After tireless training, bleeding, conscious strain, desire for power, betrayal, and completing his soul purpose to be an avenger, there was a void in his life.

Vacant.

Undecided.

Dull.

Empty.

What was life without meaning?

Sasuke pondered his perpetual thoughts to himself, the distance between him and the angry shinobi growing.

But his life had lost it's meaning since he was seven.

What difference did it make nine years later?

Sasuke scanned his environment aimlessly.

Nobody was outside.

Obviously; it's cold.

Pathetic.

He scowled as he clenched his fists.

Anger surged through him.

She didn't need to act this way!

Especially to him.

She adored him!

"_I have a family and I have friends,_

_but if you're gone..._

_To me..._

_it'll be the same as being alone!_

_I..._

_I love you so much!"_

Liar.

Liar.

How he savored those words in his mind as he left.

And,

how he believed them.

Believed her.

The sincerity in her voice.

The tears streaming down her cheeks.

Her indestructible determination.

Just to keep him.

With her.

And,

how they were all lies.

Just to satisfy herself.

That he was gullible.

Stupid.

_Weak._

And he was.

For believing he could be happy again.

When he wouldn't.

For believing he could smile again.

When he could not.

Sasuke glared at the nearest tree, naked in his dark eyes.

"So...you're dead too," he whispered. "Dead to me...like I'm dead to her."

--

Green eyes.

They were empty, as far as Naruto could tell. He had been staring at them for quite some time.

"Sakura-chan...?"

Silence.

"Sakura-chan, you have to eat something. You haven't eaten all day."

Pink locks swayed delicately as she jerked her head sideways, disagreeing with him.

"You have to...you don't have a choice. Your body is already screaming at you."

She shook her head again.

Naruto sighed.

"...I'm sorry."

It was the first few words she'd spoke within the hour he had accompanied her.

"No, No, it's alright—I just want you to promise me you'll eat this ramen. At least take five bites; you don't have to eat all of it Sakura-chan. Please?"

Her eyes trailed to the bowl stationed in front of her, untouched.

She was tired.

And not hungry.

Naruto offered her a pair of chopsticks.

Hesitantly taking the utensils outstretched towards her, she placed the two sticks in her right hand.

She clasped the noodles slowly.

Brought them towards her mouth.

Let her nose fill with the aroma.

Then opened her mouth, capturing them in her lips with a small slurp.

Blue eyes fluttered with hope. "Just four more."

The roseate haired girl nodded.

Naruto watched as she took another painful bite.

The food was poison to her.

When did she become this ill?

She had been quiet and apathetic for two years thus far.

But to not even have an appetite anymore?

She was among the healthiest in their group of friends.

Now she was slowly becoming the opposite.

Why did that teme affect her so damn much?!

So what if they were supposed to be best friends?

He_ hated_ him.

"Naruto..."

Falter.

"H-Hai, Sakura-chan?"

"I finished."

The blonde looked down at her bowl.

As an expert, he concurred with her statement.

The bowl had the precise amount of ramen left after exactly four bites.

"That's my Sakura-chan."

No, Naruto didn't think his expertise was strange in the least.

Nope, not at all.

And It seemed his teammate only ate his favorite dish as well.

Though not very nutritious, at least she ate something.

And what not a better way to save wasted food from being thrown out.

He took his chopsticks and inhaled the rest of Sakura's dinner.

The kunoichi watched him in mild interest.

"Naruto...you're going to choke."

"Nuh oi whoant!"

Cough.

Gag.

Swallow.

"No I won't! And besides, I'm done!"

A small smile formed on her pale lips.

A rare smile.

He mirrored her action saying, "Maybe I should have listened to you all those years ago."

The curve in her lips increased.

"At least now you don't hit me."

He looked at her teasingly, "What would you have done if I died at your hands?"

Her smile weakened.

Silence again.

"...Saku-"

"I would have killed myself from the pain."

Blunt.

Naruto slumped his shoulders, putting the empty bowl on the counter.

"I won't leave your side."

"I know."

"I'll be here always."

"I know."

Pause.

"Smile for me again."

He noticed her rigid posture.

She didn't want to.

"It's okay. Next time," he said.

Naruto shifted his weight.

He felt uncomfortable.

"Ano...Sakura-chan...do you want me to walk you home?"

Silence.

Silence.

Then, she lifted herself from the chair and turned her back towards him.

She walked out slowly.

The kyuubi vessel smiled sadly at the owner of Ichiraku as he took money from his frog wallet.

"It's okay, it's okay," he mumbled to him, giving him a tired wave as he headed out after his teammate.

Sakura was waiting for him against a lamppost.

She looked at him.

Empty eyes.

Inwardly, he cringed.

Beautiful eyes without life.

He had gotten accustomed to her reactions.

Rather, lack of any.

But her eyes.

They bothered him into the depths of his soul.

Before this, she was always happy.

Expressive.

Violent.

He laughed to himself.

Oh, and his best friend.

She was no longer someone he could love without hurting inside.

Perhaps she wanted the world to feel how she had felt.

Everyone knew she loved Sasuke after he left.

Everyone knew after a year she still loved him.

And everyone knew he would never come back.

And she knew it too.

She just didn't believe it.

Never wanted to.

Never could.

And when he told her she had to move on.

That she was dwelling on something surreal.

She ran from him.

Left him in the dead of night.

Ironic almost.

Except he ran after her.

Caught her in his arms.

Embraced her tightly as she cried her eyes dry.

They stood there hugging for eternity.

Until she told him she'd be okay.

And he believed her.

Because her eyes were screaming at him.

Pain was evident, but a sense of understanding too.

And he let her walk home.

Alone.

She wanted it that way.

Though after that night she was different.

She didn't show her emotions as much.

And she showed little to no interest in things she used to care about deeply.

Her eyes grew cold.

Tired.

Lifeless.

"What's wrong," he'd asked.

She flashed him a smile. "Oh nothing, I just need time to feel better."

He nodded, returning the smile in acknowledgment.

But he didn't believe her anymore.

And after a long mission carried out near the Sound Village, she was no longer Haruno Sakura.

She was dead.

To him and everyone else that cared for her.

And as he eyed her indifference, his guilt increased.

Sasuke escaped his grasp four years ago.

If he had been stronger, she'd be okay.

She'd be the Sakura he loved.

Missions.

Memories.

Photos.

Living.

All forgotten.

Often he wondered to himself, is she alive?

Is she even breathing anymore?

"Naruto...?"

He shook his head and smiled sheepishly.

"Gomen Sakura-chan, I was just thinking about something. Let's go."

She waited for him to walk towards her.

She fell in step beside him, silent once again.

The blonde glanced at her.

She moved stiffly.

Like she was a puppet.

Her lips moved. "Naruto...is there something wrong?"

He looked startled. "W-What? Oh, no! Nothing is wrong...why?"

She shrugged half-heartedly.

"Sakura-chan..."

Dead pools of green met livid azure eyes.

"Why do you pretend...?"

His expression was serious. "Why do you pretend that you're not hurt? That you don't care?"

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Her eyes left his, staring ahead.

"You told me you'd be okay. That was two years ago."

He took a struggled breath.

"You lied. Why are you doing this?"

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

They were in front of her house now.

They stopped.

Naruto looked at her in anticipating suspension.

Her back was toward him again, as she walked to her front door.

Tension was amid them.

He was demanding; curious.

And she was silent.

Again.

"...if I didn't..."

Pause.

"...you would have been at my funeral two years ago."

Her door opened when she turned the knob.

"Goodnight Naruto. Thank you."

Close.

He gaped at the door she'd just shut.

Stare.

He was speechless.

So was his mind.

Except for one repeating sentence:

She really would have_ killed_ herself?

--

_He was watching her quietly._

_She wasn't speaking to him._

_It was awkward; uncomfortable._

_Yet he just stood there._

_His dark eyes drinking in her appearance._

_Her clothes, hair, emotionless expression._

_But what frightened him the most..._

_Cold, empty jade eyes._

_Staring right through him._

_"Sakura...?"_

Eyes jerked open, sweat trickling down a face.

Breath.

A dream?

Sasuke sat up slowly, images of his dream flashing through his mind once again.

Though a dream, it was still real.

He remembered that meeting well.

The day he came back.

Just a few weeks prior.

And this nightmare, was reoccurring.

"Why do I keep having this dream?" he asked aloud.

Silence.

He looked towards his right, at the clock by his bedside.

1:32 A.M.

"Ughh," he drawled, laying his head back down.

He'd only slept an hour.

A blanket of thick lashes covered his eyes as he closed them.

For the millionth time that night.

Or so he felt.

Sigh.

He already knew he was to have no sleep tonight.

And most of his unease was due to someone he gritted his teeth thinking about.

He was angry, yes.

But to his dismay, disappointed and shocked too.

The way she acted was unnerving.

Was this how he had acted toward her all those years ago?

He must of deserved this treatment.

Avenging his clan seemed the better option to him at the time.

Though, to come back to this?

He was deeply bothered by her hate.

He took another deep breath of air.

If only she knew the truth.

His whereabouts.

What he'd been doing, and why.

He turned on his side, fisting the pillow, his lips set straight in a grim line.

She didn't care.

So he wasn't going to attempt to tell her...

yet.

Besides, he had to work on rebuilding his identity.

One that didn't involve hatred and power.

So he could eventually become a Chuunin.

And a Jounin.

That required the Hokage's approval.

And he would get it.

* * *

_**A/N:** How'd you like this style? Review because it makes me happy )!_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Yay chapter 2! I failed to mention some notes in chapter 1 because I was in such a haste to post it. So, **Italics are flashbacks. **And **- -** are_ **scene changes or time changes.**_ Umm...also, I'd like to note that I like Shikamaru and Ino. If you don't like them, don't flame about it...I'm forewarning you now so you know...um, and that's pretty much it. Chapter 2 dedicated to Darkhope again, AND my friend Jay :)._

**Yet again...**

**Did I create Naruto? **

**Nooo. **

**Did I create this fanfiction?**

**Yesss.**

_--_

**Retrogression**

_By: dark dreamerx_

--

**Chapter 2**

_(No titles; they're not needed.)_

* * *

2:00 A.M. 

Sweat tickled her brow.

Blankets thrust onto the floor.

Nightgown drenched.

Disgusting.

She swung her knees over the bed.

Till her hot toes touched the frigid floorboards.

A cooling sensation flowed throughout her body.

She adjusted her eyes.

It was dark.

Inside, outside.

Push.

She was off her bed.

Pull.

Her closet doors opened.

She grabbed her normal attire.

Close.

She changed.

Threw her nightclothes in a basket.

Headed towards her door.

Walked down the stairs.

Approached the front of her house.

Open, step, click, shut, step.

She moved quickly.

Her bare arms folded against her chest.

It was somewhat cold.

The crisp air bit at her exposed legs.

She did not notice.

The trees bristled.

Shadows danced across her features.

Her expression remained impassive.

She turned a corner.

The moon hit her in the face.

Icy wind encircled her uncovered skin.

Not even a flinch.

She arrived at a house.

Knocked on the door loudly.

Louder.

Again.

Again.

"I'm COMING!"

She held her hand back.

Echoing footsteps reached her ears.

She stared blankly at the door as it was forcefully pulled open.

"WHO THE HELL—!"

Blue eyes blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Then bemusement etched inside them.

"S-Sakura?"

"I can't sleep."

Softened azure eyes looked her over.

Then, an understanding smile.

"Come inside, it's cold."

And Sakura did just that.

And Ino closed the door.

Step, step, step.

The blonde followed her best friend to her room.

Once inside, Sakura halted.

Ino stopped as well.

"Go ahead Sakura, sit down on my bed."

The aforementioned girl obliged, sitting rather stiffly.

Her friend sat beside her.

"Do you want to talk?"

Silence.

Impatience flooded Ino's mouth and she said a little sternly, "Well, Sakura?"

Silence.

"Sakura!"

Then, a voice devoid of passion.

"I don't know."

Ino blinked like an idiot.

What was she talking about?

And she asked just that:

"What are you talking about?"

But Sakura didn't answer.

Her eyes were glassy.

"Sakura...are you alright?"

Ocean blue depths watched her friend stare off into space.

"Did something happen?"

No reaction.

Ino sighed.

"Have you talked to _him_ yet?"

A slight flicker of life reached her eyes.

But it disappeared in an instant.

Was she really _this_ dead?

"Sakura...look at me."

Empty emerald transfixed themselves on her.

"Talk to me."

"..."

She'd had enough. "SAKURA ANSWER ME DAMNIT!"

"Ino..."

Instantaneously the blonde kunoichi shut up.

She waited patiently for Sakura to talk this time.

"...I just couldn't sleep."

Ino looked at her in scrutiny. "So you didn't talk with him yet?"

"I hate him," she said, without a trace of significance.

Gaping, Ino was stunned.

She knew Sakura was angry with Sasuke.

But to say it with such venom; it was outrageous.

"You don't mean that..." Ino trailed off at her grave face.

Haruno Sakura nodded her head.

She did mean it.

Pause.

"Sakura...no one is here. You can talk to me can't you? Why did you come here if you weren't going to speak?"

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

And another sigh escaped Ino's lips.

"You can stay here for the night. Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Did you eat anything today?"

Sakura nodded.

"What?"

"Ramen."

Ino laughed. "Naruto eh? He always makes you eat that stuff."

Pause.

"How much did you eat?"

Silence.

"Four bites..."

Ino clicked her tongue. "I'm making you some grilled rice balls. You can come in the kitchen if you'd like."

Silence.

She stood up and left.

The team seven member remained on the bed.

--

He groaned.

His clock was mocking him.

He was so sure.

2:32 A.M.

Exactly an hour since he'd last looked at it.

Was it possible for a clock to torment a human?

A seething human.

Smirk.

He could chuck his clock into the wall.

And watch it shatter into millions of little pieces.

Pause.

His hand reached out.

Grip.

Thrust.

A shattering noise reached his sharp hearing.

Silence.

There goes his alarm clock.

He sighed.

He'd have to buy a new one.

"Shit," he muttered.

Now he wouldn't know what time it was.

And he was wide awake.

His head spun around everything he could possibly think of.

In the end, it landed on a not-so-cheerful-anymore-because-_he_-was-an-idiot pink haired kunoichi

No more sleep for Sasuke.

Silence.

He groaned again.

--

She sat there, idly tapping her impatient fingers against the wooden tabletop.

Waiting.

And waiting.

And some more waiting.

"DAMN IT!"

Bare feet stomped toward the counter.

Her face inched toward the rice cooker.

One hand pulled the cover up.

She stared.

Then, she gritted her teeth.

"...why is it taking SO LONG to cook rice?!"

Pause.

She stared again.

"Oh...it's done."

Ino lugged a sigh.

Long day.

While she added soy sauce and vinegar, she thought.

Sakura hadn't said anything for the half hour she'd been cooking.

Was she better off alone?

And she'd never said why she'd came in the first place.

"Oh that woman," Ino mused aloud with a smirk on her lips.

She picked up a wooden spoon as she mixed the contents.

They had become close after Sasuke had gone.

It was quite funny really; after that happened she was able to comfort Sakura.

Ino hadn't really loved Sasuke.

She had a special someone of her own all along.

She blushed slightly at the thought.

Smile.

And he was amazing.

She used her hands to crush the rice into balls.

Her ministrations paused as her mind flew back to Sakura.

That poor girl had been through too much.

And she isolated herself within her pain.

The ice so incredibly thick it would take forever to melt.

Ino had tried countless times.

But to no avail.

Umeboshi was added to the center and she covered it with rice once more.

Next.

The girl she had known; the shy, caring, happy, thoughtful, impatient yet forgiving, violent yet sweet girl she'd known all her life...

was gone.

For good.

And although they made up, and were best friends again...

she felt as if she befriended a stranger.

Did Sakura even know _herself _anymore?

The blonde's nimble hands finished as she placed ten rice balls on a pan to fry.

Turn.

Ticking.

Flash.

Warmth.

Blue orbs eyed the fire wordlessly.

It was then she noticed another presence in the room.

She turned her head, expecting Sakura's form.

But it wasn't hers.

And he spoke, "You look troubled."

Ino's eyes glimmered.

"You look lazy."

He grinned.

She looked skeptical. "How'd you get in?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"You gave me a key, remember?"

"Oh—right, right."

She laughed.

"I missed you boy."

"I missed you girl."

She took a few steps and wrapped her arms around him.

Gasp.

"Shikamaru! You're freezing!"

He embraced her tightly.

"That's why I have you," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone, placing a gentle kiss atop her hair.

Ino smiled against his chest.

"I love you Shik—"

Sizzle.

Sizzle.

"CRAP!"

Ino roughly untangled herself from the brunette.

The rice balls were burning.

And that was not a good thing.

Step.

Stop.

Turn.

The flash went out.

Then, she heaved a great sigh.

"I hate cooking."

Shikamaru watched her amusedly.

"You're easily distracted by me it seems."

She flicked him a cold look. "Just because I missed you doesn't mean you're that important, sweetie."

Step.

He was nearing her, narrowing his eyes with a smirk.

Touch.

His hands were cupping her cheeks.

"You lied to me. Lie to me again."

She whispered, "I hate you."

And pushed her lips to his.

He smiled against them.

Then, a voice from behind them.

"Ino..."

They parted and turned their heads in unison to the lone kunoichi in the doorway.

Ah, there Sakura was.

"Sakura...?"

She was staring at them, a hooded curtain of pink against the tops of her eyes.

Shikamaru looked at Ino, confused.

"I didn't know she was here," he whispered.

Ino hushed him and walked toward the once more silent woman.

"Sakura, are you alright...?"

She moved to place a hand on her friend's shoulder.

But only was met with air.

"Sakura!"

Dash.

Ino caught her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"..."

"Sakura, the rice balls are done. Come eat."

Blue eyes then rested on brown orbs. "Are you hungry?"

"Hn."

"Then sit."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes for the second time.

But he obliged.

And sat down.

Ino ushered Sakura toward the table saying, "Come on, have a seat. Shikamaru won't bite."

He chuckled.

Ino flashed him a look and walked to the stove.

Sakura remained standing.

"Sakura, sit here. Ino's right, I won't bite you. I don't have much of an appetite for human flesh."

She stared at him.

"Sakura, sit."

She turned her head to an approaching Ino.

Her friend placed the tray of food on the table.

Pull.

The chair was in front of Sakura now.

"Sakura, sit."

Ino's voice was forceful.

The folds in Sakura's red dress tucked themselves against her neatly when she finally listened.

"Good girl."

Then, Ino followed suite and took a chair beside Sakura.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"Go ahead you two, dig in."

"Arigatou Ino-chan!"

A delicate red hue brushed the said woman's face.

Shikamaru grinned.

He was pleased.

"Shikamaru, be quiet and eat!"

He pouted. "Troublesome..."

Grab.

A rice ball was half in his mouth.

"OW."

He burnt himself.

Grab.

The blonde placed a rice ball on Sakura's plate.

"Sakura, eat this."

Pause.

"Please, Sakura."

The girl shook her head.

Silence.

"Sakura! You need to eat. You barely had any ramen today!"

Sakura said nothing.

She took a breath.

"And look at you! You're a twig! You're clothes don't even fit you because you're so thin!"

Sakura merely stared.

At nothing in particular.

Ino scowled, frustrated. "Sakura you're going to eat this. Open your mouth."

Nothing.

Shikamaru watched the pair, bewildered.

The blonde gritted her teeth. "Open your mouth!"

Sakura pressed her lips together tightly.

"Damn it Sakura!! Why are you so difficult!"

Push.

Stand.

Step.

Grab.

Open.

Shove.

"Chew."

Sakura sputtered.

She swallowed.

Her throat burned.

Her eyes grew dark.

She grabbed Ino's wrist tightly.

The girl winced.

"Don't tell me what to do."

Her voice was low, filled with spite.

Ino wasn't scared. "I have to! You don't know how to live anymore!"

"Shut up."

"No Sakura! There's something wrong with you and you need to listen to me!"

Sakura tightened her grip and Ino gritted her teeth in pain.

"I said shut up."

"Sakura! You're being so stupid! Can't you see what you're doing to your—!"

Thrust.

She was thrown into a wall.

"I'm leaving."

Shikamaru looked at his girlfriend in shock.

But she was not phased.

"Sakura!"

Step.

Step.

Clutch.

Pull.

Step.

Step.

Slam.

They were in her room now.

And Ino was angry.

"SAKURA! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

She was screaming in her face.

Sakura remained immobile.

Unafraid.

Unaffected.

"ANSWER ME!!"

Sakura glared.

"You're annoying."

Azure eyes widened.

Shock.

"Sa—!"

"Move."

Ino was in front of the door.

Blocking the exit.

So she remained.

"No."

The other kunoichi bristled.

"Move damnit!"

"I said _no_!"

Cold, green eyes locked with heated, blue ones.

But they were just as cold.

Except there were tears.

Subtle.

Evidence; her friend was pained.

"Sakura...please..."

"..."

"Please just stop!"

She grabbed the fragile girl.

And wrapped her arms around her.

Around the impassive woman.

"Talk to me."

Silence.

"Tell me what's wrong."

Silence.

"W-Why are you acting like this?"

Tears.

They fell against Sakura.

And she felt them.

They were real.

"...Ino..."

Blink.

Swallow.

More tears.

"What...?"

"This is how I am..."

"...?"

"...and I'm not sorry."

She pulled away from Ino.

Open.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Close.

And she was gone.

--

_He was walking slowly._

_  
Step._

_Pause._

_Step._

_Pause._

_Savoring the moment._

_He took everything in._

_Everything he knew._

_Very different,_

_but all the same._

_Breath._

_He was going back._

_The oddity of the thought in his mind remained._

_But he was ready._

_He wanted to go back._

_He needed to go back._

_Pause._

_He was going to see **her** again._

_Step._

_**Them** again._

_Step._

_Everyone._

_Breath._

_Everything._

_He'd left behind._

_And he was excited._

_This was where his sanity had slept._

_For four years._

_Desperation._

_He left for that._

_Power._

_That too._

_Love._

_He ran from that._

_Pause._

_Step._

_Step._

_Step._

_He reached the gates._

_They were towering._

_And he was insignificant._

_But over them, was salvation._

_Pause._

_There were voices._

_And then a great rumble._

_He watched as the tall gates split._

_Sliding, opening, moving._

_Until he could see two figures before him._

_And his eyes widened._

_--_

Gasp.

Breath.

"Another dream?"

Sasuke scowled.

Again.

That dream.

The first and last time he saw her since he came back.

She avoided him.

_So well._

Another breath.

He picked himself off the bed.

Walked to his closet.

Opened.

Grabbed.

Threw on a shirt.

Shut.

Walked,

till he was outside.

His eyes reflected the darkness.

He needed the cold air.

_Sweat._

He was letting it evaporate.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Calming his nerves was all he was doing.

Because he had enough.

With or without her.

He was _miserable_.

Whether he liked it or not.

Just a few more steps and he'd be at the bridge.

Where he used to see her.

_All the time._

But he wouldn't see her again.

She hated him with every ounce of her cold blood.

Pause.

He was alone.

But why was that any different?

It was like most of his life anyway.

_Except this time he actually cared._

Step.

Step.

Step.

He stopped abruptly.

Who was approaching the bridge at this time of night?

_The time unknown to him._

Then he saw her.

Roseate hair, green eyes, ninja attire.

His eyes weren't fooling him.

_He was not dreaming._

This time it was real.

It was _she_ that walked across the bridge,

toward him.

_Sakura._

--

_His eyes were playing devilish tricks on him._

_The pair of shinobi standing in front of him..._

_were not his former teammates._

_He would have laughed at his eyes,_

_for being so blind._

_Breath._

_But he could see perfectly._

_And after a moment, he took a step._

_Another step._

_And another._

_And they saw him._

_One expression changed multiple times._

_The other,_

_nothing._

_--_

Her eyes were emotionless,

when she stopped.

Stare.

He watched her, trying to read her expression.

But there was nothing to read.

She was different now.

He would never be able to tell...

how she felt, or what she was thinking.

He parted his lips, mouthing but not saying her name.

She remained impassive.

He tried again.

A whisper, "Sakura..."

Did he see her body tense slightly?

No; at least he didn't think so.

"Sakura...what are you doing out here?"

Her eyes narrowed at him, still refraining from her vocals.

Though her eyes were unreadable,

they expressed her hate well.

Step.

Step.

He approached her.

Still, no reaction.

They were near the center.

He could hear the cool sound of water beneath.

_The bridge._

So many memories.

"Sakura, why have you been avoiding me?"

He saw her grit her teeth.

Frustration?

Anger?

Maybe annoyance?

She spoke:

"Get away from me."

As expected,

her voice was laced with venom.

The Uchiha shook his head.

He would not move.

And if forced to,

he would undeniably keep her there.

--

"_S-Sasuke?"_

_Naruto;_

_he was gaping._

"_Shit, you teme!"_

_But,_

_the prodigy's eyes drawled to **her**._

_He was watching her quietly._

_She wasn't speaking to him._

_It was awkward; uncomfortable._

_Yet he just stood there._

_His dark eyes drinking in her appearance._

_Her clothes, hair, emotionless expression._

_But what frightened him the most..._

_cold, empty jade eyes._

_Staring right through him._

_"Sakura...?"_

_At the sound of her name, Naruto clenched his fists tightly._

"_HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE! YOU TRAITOR!"_

_Dark eyes jerked their attention to the blonde._

_And behind him, people were staring._

_He was making a scene._

_Sasuke was beginning to feel timid._

"_WHY ARE YOU HERE?! WHY'D YOU COME BACK! ANSWER ME DAMNIT!"_

_Sasuke's eyes were slightly widened._

_He had never expected this reaction._

_But then again, why would he expect anything less?_

"_DID YOU FEEL BAD THAT YOU LEFT US FOUR YEARS AGO? DID YOU FEEL SORRY FOR ALMOST KILLING ME? DID YOU REALIZE OROCHIMARU WANTED TO KILL YOU AFTER ALL THIS TIME?"_

_Cringe._

"_DID YOU REALIZE THAT SAKURA-CHAN LOVED YOU AFTER YOU LEFT HER ON A BENCH AND WENT POWER CRAZY?!"_

_Sasuke closed his eyes out of shame._

"_YOU IDIOT! GO BACK TO HELL! NOBODY WANTS YOU HERE!"_

_Naruto's face was red._

_He was screaming his lungs out._

_The traitor deserved it._

"_WE'RE ALL DONE WITH YOU! WE GAVE UP ON YOU ALREADY! YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO THIS VILLAGE!"_

_He took a deep breath._

"_I WISH OROCHIMARU COULD HAVE TAKEN YOUR BODY, YOU IMBOSILE!"_

_Cough._

_Naruto lost his breath._

_His voice now hoarse._

_But he wasn't done._

"_YOU KNOW WHAT?! YOU CAN COME BACK TO HELL HERE! AND HAVE THE HOKAGE PUNISH YOU! AND THEN WHEN I BECOME HOKAGE—I'LL MAKE SURE YOU SUFFER LIKE WE DID!"_

_Sasuke opened his eyes._

_He was dragged into the village by seven ANBU._

_He hadn't even noticed their prescence._

_Word travels fast in Konoha._

_Push._

_Shove._

_He stumbled._

_Stop._

_He watched Sakura turn away._

_Not even sparing him a glance._

_Nor a word._

_And Naruto followed, breathing heavily._

_And Sasuke was pulled toward the Hokage tower._

_As **The** traitor._

--

"Sakura, talk to me."

"Get out of my way, _Uchiha_."

The name sounded like poison on her lips.

Or ashes in her mouth.

The taste, hideous.

He could see from the way she was glowering.

At him.

"...Sakura."

Grip.

He felt something sharp against his neck.

Her hand was outstretched.

There was a kunai resting in it,

raised at him.

Then her lips turned to ice.

"_I'll kill you_."

* * *

**A/N:** _Review if you want me to continue, (even though I most probably am...) and NOTE! Umeboshi is a soft pickled plum. :) Happy Holidays!!!_


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _Chapter 3 is here! Thank you Darkhope, Cheese, Diva, ShadowFox777, Castle Of Ice, Kaorichan1189, and Alucious for the wonderful reviews! I will hopefully update chapter 4 soon, but since I do celebrate Christmas, it might be after that. Anyway, Happy Holidays everyone, and enjoy your vacation!!_

Okay so, incase you guys forgot.

-- Time breaks/Scene skips

_Italics -_ Flashbacks.

And _Italics/B_**_old_ **used with regular text it stressing the point!

--

**AND again...**

**Did I create Naruto? **

**Nooo. **

**Did I create this fanfiction?**

**Yesss.**

_--_

**Retrogression**

_By: dark dreamerx_

--

**Chapter 3**

_(Enjoy!)_

* * *

Her voice was monotone. 

And the blade trailed along his neck.

Silver clashed with red.

Flesh opened.

A thin line of blood trickled.

She had nicked him.

As a threat.

A warning.

His mind pictured her.

What happened?

She'd never forgive,

nor forget.

"Sakura..."

His voice was calm.

Silence.

He tried once more, his voice soft.

"Sakura, why are you hiding?"

Grip.

Trickle.

More blood spilled.

Silence.

"Don't pretend that you can't hear me—"

She spat a retort in his hair viciously,

"Shut up."

He grimaced.

She trailed the kunai again.

He swallowed slowly.

"Sakura—stop."

She refused.

Sasuke grudgingly grabbed her hand.

And ripped the blade from her fingertips.

Slice.

Drip.

His hands were bleeding.

But he didn't care.

And neither did she.

"I'll stop you. I'll get you back."

Step.

Step.

Step.

His hand was outstretched.

Reaching.

Reaching.

It was thrashed away.

Shuriken.

Her eyes were glistening red.

Murder intent.

He felt it.

Yet he was prepared.

Repeat:

Step.

Step.

Step.

She pummeled a fist.

He dodged.

She threw a kick.

He avoided.

Then, she grabbed his shoulders.

Roughly.

Sending them both to the floor.

Tumbling, glaring, breathing.

They stopped.

She was on top.

He looked up at her with tired eyes.

Green eyes remained cold.

"_I swear, Uchiha..."_

She pushed weight on him.

Lips near his ear.

"_If you talk to me ever again,"_

Pause.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"_I will personally mutilate you."_

The weight dispersed.

And she was gone.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Sasuke did not move from the ground.

--

"She really isn't the same anymore."

Her eyes drifted to his...

Searching.

He nodded solemnly.

"I thought you two were close."

"We were!"

Turquoise pools oozed salty liquid.

"Ino...don't cry."

Shikamaru took her in his arms.

Her shoulders trembled.

Tears.

And more tears.

He watched them fall from her eyes.

Listened to her aching sobs.

He hugged her tighter.

Closer.

"Shhh..."

"She's dead Shikamaru!" Ino cried.

Her voice lowered, a steady whisper against his chest then.

"_So dead...so dead_...she's really gone..."

--

Obsidian eyes continued to stare into nothingness.

It reflected his life so well.

_So perfectly_.

His neck was wet.

Blood still spewing; clotting.

He was unaffected.

Hands behind his head.

Black hair mixed.

Closed his eyes.

Licked his lips.

Taste.

It was on his tongue.

That red liquid.

Salty metal.

Only melted.

Smirk.

She made him _bleed_.

He was still alive.

Could still _feel_.

Could still _taste_.

Could still _breathe_.

All thanks to her,

again.

Unintentionally.

She was different,

yet the same.

She only hated him.

_Not bad._

Stab.

His heart liked to hurt like hell.

And it was true.

He was only on someone's death list.

Someone who had loved him.

So long, so dearly, so loyally.

He almost felt guilty.

Liar.

He felt that emotion.

It was far worse,

far worse than the Mangekyou Tsukuyomi.

And to be hated,

by someone who loved you.

He _was_ so precious...

Stab.

Stab.

Stab.

Pain.

How could he make it go away?

When the person who could stop it...

Started it?

--

Step.

Step.

Step.

She reached his door.

Her hands were bloody.

Knock.

Knock

Knock.

She stood emotionless.

She was at her full height.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

The door opened quickly.

"Who—OH! Sakura-chan?"

She walked right past him.

"Wait—"

Naruto was confused.

He looked at his clock,

after he'd closed the door.

4:30 A.M.

Was she crazy?

"Sakura-chan...ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

He was tired.

And irritated at being woken up.

Though, she didn't seem to care.

Did she care about anything?

Silence met his ears.

Glare.

"You know what time it is, right?"

She nodded, not interested.

Stare.

He was staring at her.

Disbelief etched his features.

Then, they softened.

"Did something happen?"

He hadn't noticed her hands.

Yet.

She looked at him.

Something about her eyes.

There was something she was saying,

without words.

Looking,

he really was.

But he wasn't seeing.

"Sakura-chan?"

Disorientation.

Couldn't she just tell him?

Emerald.

Empty.

Once more.

The blonde took a breath.

"I can't do this anymore, Sakura."

Her shoulder's tensed.

He left the suffix...

Out.

He noticed her unease.

What was left of her.

Her _feelings_.

Then, her hands.

Azure gaped.

Red.

Blood.

But it wasn't hers.

She wasn't wounded.

"...whose blood is that?"

Shock.

That's all he felt.

Anxiety was not far behind.

Silence.

She told him nothing.

He became frantic.

"That blood!

Breath.

"Whose is it!?"

Again, no answer.

"SAKURA!"

His voice was loud,

demanding.

She kept quiet.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Turn.

Water reached Naruto's hearing.

She wanted to cleanse herself.

Grab.

He took her wrist and pulled her back.

"No. Tell me why there is _blood_—on your hands..."

Silence.

"Now."

Anger was in his tone.

Pause.

She roughly pulled her hand from him.

"It doesn't concern you," she said.

"Sakura. Tell me who you hurt."

Her body stiffened.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"Tell me," he repeated.

The demand in his voice was overpowering.

But not to her...

She was not frightened.

"_Sakura, **what did you do?!**_"

His grip tightened.

She glared.

"Shut up."

Thrust.

She was on the bed,

back against mattress.

Step.

Step.

Push.

Grab.

Grab.

She was pinned.

He knelt above her.

Threatening her cold eyes.

"Do you think I'll listen to you?"

He neared her face.

"Make me bleed. I could care less."

She remained silent, cold, frigid.

"You _will_ tell me who you made bleed."

Breath.

"Who does this blood belong to?"

The kunoichi just stared.

No answer escaped her sealed lips.

Naruto could only guess then.

He had one person in mind.

"It was _him, _wasn't it?"

Gritted his teeth, shouting.

"WASN'T IT?!"

Her eyes faltered.

As if remembering something.

Guilty.

She was guilty.

The next question was asked,

"_You killed him, didn't you?"_

_--_

_He was in her tower.  
__  
Step._

_Step._

_Step._

_With nothing but the clothes on his back._

_And nothing to live for._

_No friends,_

_no family._

_No anything._

_Push._

_Shove._

_Stagger._

_The ANBU were relentless._

_They probably hated him._

_Probably was a definite understatement._

_Pure resentment._

_In their eyes..._

_he should be dead._

_Step._

_Step._

_  
Push._

_Step._

_Step._

_And maybe he should._

_But he wasn't._

_Though, he felt dead._

_Was there a difference?_

_He was dead to everyone else._

_Stop._

_Grip._

_  
Shove._

_He was pushed through grand doors._

_The Hokage's office._

_He gritted his teeth._

_The blonde Godaime was sitting._

_Her chair faced him._

_She was hidden._

_Onyx eyes watched._

_Her profile was seen._

_Chair turning, narrowed brown eyes._

_She was glaring at him._

_Had she already known?_

_He was back._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Except for his pulsing eardrums._

_And irregular breathing._

_Agitated?_

_Yes._

_Nervous?_

_No._

_Scared?_

_Of course not._

_Shocked?_

_Beyond._

_Not because of the Hokage's face._

_Of her disapproval._

_But the hatred of the kunoichi..._

_that had loved him._

_Once._

_But for so long._

_Sure, he'd be angry with himself._

_And he'd hate himself too..._

_Stab._

_Stab._

_Cringe._

_She'd said nothing, shown no emotion._

_Could've cared less if he had died._

_But not before._

_Not four years ago._

_She would have died for him._

_He clenched his fists._

"_Sasuke...long time no see," The Hokage said._

_Hands supporting her chin._

_Lips—thin line._

_Locked gaze._

_Silence._

_He was too absorbed in his thoughts._

_Sakura would have died for me._

_Is this her idea of dying for someone you love?_

_Locking yourself away?_

_To not feel?_

_To not listen?_

_To have no reason?_

_No value of one self's life?_

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

"_Sasuke. Do you realize your consequences?"_

_Ignore._

"_SASUKE!"_

_Obsidian orbs snapped toward eyes the color of wood._

"_What?" He whispered._

_Tsunade glowered._

"_Do you even care about your fate?"_

_Pause._

"_I have the power to obliterate you."_

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

"_Go ahead, Hokage-sama."_

_HE said the name without respect._

"_I'm not frightened," he added._

_Her expression didn't change._

_Neither did she say anything._

_So, he continued._

"_I've met death before. It's not scary."_

_If she felt sympathetic, it did not cross her features._

_But,_

_he wanted no pity._

_Especially from her._

_Death..._

_was enticing._

_To say the least._

_But she had other plans._

_"Sasuke, since you've returned, unharmed..." _

_Pause._

_Silence._

_"...and since you are still an S-class criminal..." _

_He was listening. _

_Breath. _

_"You will go to prison for a month." _

_Silence. _

_She let him sink it in._

_"After that, I will have decided your fate." _

_She sat up straight. _

_Slender fingers gestured for the ANBU. _

_"Take him to his confinement."_

_Nod. _

_The masked men pulled. _

_Sasuke was pushed out the door. _

_And Tsunade closed her eyes. _

_"You've killed her, as well as yourself...Sasuke."_

* * *

**A/N:**_ Chapter 3 finished! Review please! Chapter 4 will be uploaded shortly. And again, Happy Holidays:)_


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews. Forgive me on such a late update. I would have uploaded this last night, but it wasn't letting me log in! I was so mad!! Anyway, I wrote Chapter 4 basically all last night, but my friend Jayy proofread it so it should be good. Yeah, Chapter 5 will be uploaded as soon as I write it. Possibly this week, if not...sometime after Wednesday and Thursday of next week because I have my English Regents :(. Anyway, thank you again, and thank you if you've read this!_

Yet again...

_::------::------::------::------:: _Time breaks/Scene skips (Changed :P I've realized the small -- was kind of, well...small?)

_Italics –_ Flashbacks.

_Italics/_Regular _–_ Flashbacks with regular text is a flashback in a flashback...hopefully that makes sense.

And _Italics/**Bold**_used with regular text it stressing the point!

And **BOLD** in general is to emphasize.

_::------::------::------::------::_

**UMM, again...**

**Did I create Naruto? **

**Nooo. **

**Did I create this fanfiction?**

**Yesss.**

_--_

**Retrogression**

_By: dark dreamerx_

--

**Chapter 4**

_(Have fun!)_

* * *

_Cold._

_Lonely._

_He felt dead._

_Walls gray._

_Hard, concrete floors._

_Silence._

_Except his breathing._

_He would move,_

_but..._

_Binded._

_His wrists._

_And legs._

_Forbidden jutsu._

_He scoffed._

_Konoha sinned._

_Stolid expression._

_A week;_

_no visitors._

_Smirk._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_He was a traitor,_

_after all._

_He didn't expect anyone._

_He was a living corpse._

_Another smirk._

_Death amused him._

_He'd had so many close encounters already,_

_nothing was new._

_When his nerves were erratic._

_When his heart sunk;_

_a cold abyss._

_But that was before._

_When he was frightened..._

_the very thought had scared him._

_He guffawed._

_An echo met his ear._

_Like bloody hell he'd be afraid now._

_It was just a state of closure._

_What was so intimidating about not breathing?_

_He whispered, unconsciously,_

"_Everything."_

_Yet..._

_that **meaning** was not in his dictionary._

_The one he used to decipher his way of life;_

_his mind knew best._

_Not his voice._

_He was greeted by silence after his thoughts ended._

_That lovely silence._

_It had been his company for the past seven days._

_It was his **only** company._

_But all of a sudden,_

_there were footsteps._

_Light ones,_

_coming toward him._

_ANBU,_

_he mused._

_Step._

_Step._

_Step._

_Shadows danced against the bars._

_Against his cell._

_Then,_

_silence._

_He looked up._

_Silence._

_ANBU did not wear orange._

_Dark eyes adjusted to the dim light._

_Him._

_It was him._

_And he spoke, "How do you like it down here?"_

_Pause._

"_Did they cut your tongue out as well?"_

_Silence._

"_No."_

_Naruto laughed coldly._

"_Then why don't you tell me how lovely it is to be you."_

_No answer._

_Smirk._

_The blonde was pleased._

"_Are you scared yet?"_

_Voice tainted with mockery._

_Sasuke snorted._

"_What do you think, dobe?"_

_Pause._

"_Have you gained no intelligence—"_

"_Don't degrade me, fool."_

_His hands grasped the bars tightly._

_His teeth bared._

"_I'm not you."_

_Breath._

"_I hate you."_

_Pause._

"_I will **never **forgive you for hurting Sakura."_

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Then,_

"_**Never.**"_

_The Uchiha remained impassive._

"_Don't look like you don't care."_

_Breath._

_His voice rose._

"_Teme! I wish I never met you!"_

_Pause._

"_I wish Sakura never loved you!"_

_Silence._

_Silence._

"_You're as good as dead!"_

_Voice shaking._

_From anger or sorrow,_

_Sasuke could not tell._

"_I hope Tsunade-sama chooses to kill you."_

_He glares at Sasuke's dark figure._

"_Because you don't even deserve to look at **her.**"_

_Naruto smashed his fist against one of the bars._

_Turn._

_Step._

_Step._

_Step._

_He walked away quickly._

_Step._

_Step._

_Step._

_His presence faded._

_Sasuke stared into nothing._

_He vaguely wondered if Sakura felt the same._

_Even if he didn't deserve to look,_

_to touch,_

_to feel..._

_He would still do it._

_Forsaken her,_

_he'd done it._

_And now,_

_was his repent._

_To **die** knowing she hated him._

_Oh,_

_**life **was a beautiful thing._

_::------::------::------::------::_

He grasped her harder.

Rougher.

"_Answer _me!"

Silence.

"SAKURA!"

Push.

She shoved him off.

"No. No. No! NO!"

Breath.

Her eyes invigorated.

"I DIDN'T KILL HIM!"

Azure widened.

She was breaking.

Slowly but surely...

But then she threw her mask on.

And then the facade she wore was there again.

And her eyes dulled to nothingness.

A blank, impassive stare.

Met him again.

He was panting,

out of breath from the scene.

A hand was in his hair at once.

Conveying his frustration.

The bemusement.

The dissent.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

She was up.

Step.

Her body moved to leave.

Her arm was caught.

He'd stopped her.

"You're not going anywhere, Sakura."

Her eyes waited for an answer.

He gave none.

"You cannot keep running away."

He pulled her to his bed.

There was little resistance.

"You can't keep doing this...and I can't keep letting you."

He made her sit, still clutching her arm.

"Tell me why you hurt him. Where you hurt him. How..._tell me everything._"

Pause.

"Tell me why you hate him."

He watched her watch his lips move.

No response.

"Sakura, talk to me."

Pause.

His voice was soft, "Please...?"

Warm fingers touched her cheek.

She flinched.

Human contact was a sin.

He knew she hated it.

Because it led to pain.

And she was deathly afraid of more.

But,

he wouldn't blame her.

Stroke.

Her skin was cold.

Amazed.

He was in that state.

She did not pull away.

Normally,

she did.

Silence.

Silence.

Sigh.

"Sakura, _please_..."

Shake.

The movement told him no.

And he sighed again.

His voice was a whisper,

as he looked at her tired, cold eyes.

"When are you going..."

Pause.

"...to be Sakura again?"

_::------::------::------::------::_

_One..._

_week left._

_The prodigy looked at his bloody wrists._

_The red liquid spewed across his legs;_

_onto the floor._

_He did not care._

_Death was inevitable._

_Time was a hindrance._

_And he was patient._

_Patient to wait._

_Dark eyes were hidden beneath thick lashes._

_Breathing shallow._

_Thinking idly..._

_Revenge was not sweet._

_It did not leave him content._

_The purpose of living was defeated._

_Then what was supposed to become of him?_

_He **was** nothing._

_**Is** nothing._

_A tedious task._

_The reward:_

_death._

_He was not stupid._

_He did not lack common sense._

_Her decision,_

_the Hokage's decision._

_Would be to eliminate the last Uchiha._

_Because that's what he deserved._

_And of course,_

_he was no longer afraid of that word._

_The meaning._

_Pitiful._

_Humans were scared of it._

_Was he not human?_

_Memories..._

"Then why don't you tell me how lovely it is to be you."

_It was lovely, wasn't it Naruto?_

_A bitter smile. _

To await eternal darkness.

"Are you scared yet?"

_His eyes snapped open._

_A sharp breath._

"_No!"_

_Pause._

"_I am not afraid of my fate, Naruto. I assure you."_

_Another laugh._

_Insanity was replacing his mentality._

_Not that he cared._

_Face relaxed into a stoic expression._

_Apathetic eyes._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Her face replayed in his head._

_That day,_

_her indifference._

_Her acrimony.  
__  
Disdain._

_A shudder almost passed through his withered body._

"_Sakura..."_

_The name felt pleasant in his mouth._

_He almost tasted her—_

_her scent, her disposition, her love._

_Before he hurt her._

_Before he left._

_Before her pain._

_Before..._

_Her hatred._

_Silence;_

_echoes of it._

_Drowning his ears._

_His mind._

_He felt cold._

_Oh, he could still feel._

_His senses were only amid,_

_because of her._

_His salvation._

_The thought paused._

_Not for much longer._

_She,_

_his savior?_

_Maybe she had been all along._

_From when she first laid that bright emerald on him._

_The days they spent together._

_Missions, pain, trust, disorientation, loyalty..._

_Love._

_Maybe she was supposed to save him that night,_

_the night that he left._

_For good._

_Or so he thought._

_Or so they thought._

_Perhaps when he threw his life in that disgusting man's hands,_

_his fate had been sealed._

_And his light..._

_she..._

_was no longer attainable._

_So it seems._

_His beating heart was beating faster._

_Anxiety._

_He had that bad._

_Anxiety for her._

_Again,_

_death was not intimidating._

_But,_

_not being able to see her..._

_was._

_He shook his head in distaste._

_He'd been holding himself back for so long,_

_fear had enraptured itself around his tattered soul._

_No, he was not afraid to die._

_But he was afraid to love._

_To him,_

_letting someone in was far worse._

_Far worse then letting himself go._

_His eyes closed again._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_All he can do is think._

_He was aching._

_Aching for what?_

_He could not answer his own question._

_He was just sore._

_In his state of mind._

_Physical pain did not harm him._

_Unaffected._

_Emotional..._

_different feeling._

_Different pain._

_And he could not cope._

_Soon enough, he'd listen to his sentence._

_And whatever they decide,_

_he will see her..._

_watching him._

_Empty, abandoned emerald._

_Eyes he used to adore._

_Yet now,_

_he scorns._

_::------::------::------::------::_

_**A/N: **Yay, tell me what you think...I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Maybe I just like making Sasuke suffer...hehehe...grabs tissue ...or maybe not._


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_CHAPTER 5! Uhm, a tad bit of violence, just to advise...and I think more excitement then the last chapter. But you can be the judge...well, thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy, and hopefully I will be able to update Chapter 6 next week :)._

**Yet again**...

_::------::------::------::------:: _Time breaks/Scene skips!

_Italics/_Regular _–_ Flashbacks with regular text is a flashback in a flashback...hopefully that makes sense.

And _Italics/**Bold**_used with regular text it stressing the point!

And **BOLD** in general is to emphasize.

OH! And Regular with _Italics_ is used for thoughts.

_::------::------::------::------::_

**OH MY GAAA, AGAIN...**

**Did I create Naruto? **

**Nooo. **

**Did I create this fanfiction?**

**Yesss.**

_--_

**Retrogression**

_By: dark dreamerx_

--

**Chapter 5**

_(Read away!)_

* * *

Until he could see life in her eyes. 

Until he could watch her lips move...

without restraint.

Until he could see the girl he once loved.

Until he could believe she was the same.

And smile at her.

While she...

smiled back.

**He would not leave her alone.**

"Sakura..."

Silence.

"Damn it all! SPEAK!"

An angry shout.

Her eyes looked to his.

Again,

emptiness.

"What will it take..."

"..."

"...to make you _you _again!"

Lips moved.

The words 'I'm sorry' escaped with no sounds.

Naruto shut his eyes in defeat.

"Sakura, this time..."

"...?"

"...this time that's not good enough."

Emerald widened.

Azure looked away shamefully.

"I won't leave you...but I..."

He swallowed slowly.

Took a deep breath.

Raked slender fingers through blonde hair.

"I don't forgive you."

She stood.

Anger was laced across her features.

He rose his eyes heavenward.

Betrayal.

That was the emotion in her eyes.

"I don't need forgiveness."

Footsteps echoed across his floorboards.

Heavy sounding—he did not move.

He was too weary.

Too tired.

And too frustrated.

He could not be bothered...

to drag her back.

She would just run from him.

Always.

Step.

Step.

A creak.

The door was left ajar.

He had followed her movements,

until she disappeared beyond his vision.

And,

he couldn't bear to look at her.

Step.

Step.

She was entirely someone else.

Haruno Sakura, you ask?

Who is that?

What a pretty name...

is she pretty too?

What's she like?

Is she nice?

Does she have any friends?

Does she like someone?

**Who is Haruno Sakura?**

Tell me,

_Uchiha Sasuke._

_::------::------::------::------::_

"Naruto-kun...it's not your fault."

He shook his head in disagreement.

"But it is. I didn't train hard enough."

"You did the best you could—"

"No, Hinata. I didn't."

"Y-yes you did!"

Naruto looked at her funnily.

Her tone had risen.

Loudly.

And she looked alive.

"Stop blaming yourself!"

Breath.

"She's just not herself."

Hands gripped her shoulders painfully.

Blistering blue bore into her weakening eyes.

"_FOR TWO YEARS_?!"

Heavy breathing.

He was on fire.

Hinata prayed he'd be okay.

His eyes were downcast now...

or possibly shut...

"Naruto-kun...did you make her act this way?"

He stiffened.

His hands on her shoulders tightened a mere fraction.

But she felt it.

Sensed his numbness.

"Y-Yes..."

The uncertainty in his answer was obvious.

The Hyuuga shook her head.

"You did not. All you did was try to save her..."

His hands were shaking against her.

"Have you seen her...Hinata..."

He took a strangled breath.

"...the way...her eyes...her—her lifeless eyes..."

Hands were on his shoulders now.

Then,

around his neck and down to his back.

And he was pulled forward.

He looked disoriented when she embraced him.

"H-Hinata?"

The young girl smiled against his hair, rubbing his back soothingly.

Tears cascaded her cheeks until they met blonde strands of hair.

"...please, don't worry. I've always believed in you..."

Pause.

"...and I still do. And always will."

The hug was returned gratefully.

Then,

two smiles.

_::------::------::------::------::_

Pant, step.

Pant, step.

Pant, step.

Silence.

Pant, step.

Pant, step.

Pant, step.

Cough.

The movement was thrilling.

Pain beating against his throat.

She did it.

A grin.

A sadistic grin.

He loved someone who possessed desires...

to kill.

Breath.

Cough.

Cough.

There was no more blood.

No more death looming over his head.

But he could still feel it.

He could still **taste** it.

She wouldn't take that away from him.

No one could.

It was never ending poison.

Cached in his veins.

He was searching for her.

He wanted more pain.

All sanity was lost in the instant he'd seen her.

It had yet to come back.

He didn't care.

He liked being crazy; unreadable.

Isn't that what made you alive?

He'd already taken that for granted.

Step.

Step.

Step.

His destination was in view.

Smirk.

Dark eyes scanned.

Prowling for her figure.

Senses tingling for her presence.

Another smirk.

He spotted her.

_I want you to see me._

Step.

Step.

Step.

He approached her.

Watching her heavy strides.

As if she was running,

from something else entirely.

He could not see her face.

Not even her side profile.

He quickened his pace,

masking his presence well.

And he laughed inside.

Usually she'd be good at sensing him.

Though, she was horrible now.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Hasty,

step after step.

So close.

He was so close.

What were the chances of seeing her again,

he mused idly.

She must have forgotten...

she hadn't killed him.

He threw his hand at her.

Grasping her body so quickly she made a noise.

A gasp.

A startled cry.

**An emotion.**

He swung her around.

She could not attack.

He stared at her hard,

eyes playful.

Her own widened shock.

Then,

fell down to his neck.

And widened further.

Worry was reflected and dissipated in the same second she'd blinked back to his eyes.

To him it looked like she cared.

To her it looked like he didn't care.

He smiled at her.

"Sakura...I wanted to see you..."

Pause.

Strong arms locked around her frail body,

unwanted.

But, he wanted to.

And the embrace grew tighter as he whispered in her ear,

"I found you."

The kunoichi was shaking.

"I told you I would kill you, Sasuke."

Her voice was as frozen as ice.

He breathed in her scent wistfully.

"Go ahead, I'm not afraid."

He did not care if he died.

He was insane; stroking her back gently.

It was soothing.

Calming the anxiety.

Pain.

Guilt.

His heart ached.

He gripped her closer.

She was real.

Real, in his arms.

Real, to touch.

_Real, to love._

Stroke.

After stroke.

And another intake of her scent.

"Let me go."

Sasuke shook his head.

Buried his head in her neck.

Whispering, "I can't...I could never."

Sakura tensed considerably.

"..."

He was crazy.

So,

he brought his face to hers.

Lingering space between them.

She could feel his breath against her mouth.

She was holding hers.

"Sakura..."

Almost touching her lips.

"I..."

All of a sudden,

there was something inside him.

He felt cold; numb.

The feeling slowly rising from his torso.

Intervening with his senses; the blood in his veins.

All feelings were lost to the object inside him.

His arms loosened around Sakura.

Onyx orbs fell to the space she created between their bodies.

There,

a familiar knife was held in her hands.

Pushed against his stomach; piercing his skin.

So that he could see the blood gushing.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

His eyes looked back at hers.

She looked like murder.

Expression psychotic.

He tasted it.

_Pain_.

And he listened to it.

Drip.

Drip, drip.

The person he loved...

wanted him dead.

He used the last of his strength to brush her arm.

Used his fingertips,

just to let chills crawl.

Upon her skin.

Her eyes locked on his.

Empty yet again.

She regarded him as nothing.

He smiled painfully.

It was okay.

Everything was going to be okay.

As long as he told her...

"Sakura...I..."

Pressure and wads of pain attacked his insides.

Again.

Pitter, patter.

Drip.

Drip.

The sensation made him shiver.

Icy pain numbed him uncontrollably.

She was pressing the kunai further.

Twisting, burning his organs.

"...Sa—Sakura...I...!"

Gasp.

Raspy voice.

Vision blurring.

_Shit._

He couldn't tell her—she wasn't listening.

"...love..."

He took a sharp breath.

Chest burning.

"...you..."

Dark eyes closed.

Thick lashes blanketed the lids.

Sasuke felt the kunai rip from his belly.

Collapsing, withering, dying.

Gasping for breath.

He did not feel his face hit the ground.

He did not hear retreating footsteps.

He was lost, unconscious.

And far from alive.

_::------::------::------::------::_

Naruto saw him.

A pool of blood surrounding his body.

"SHIT!"

He dashed.

"SASUKE!"

Adrenaline pumped his heartbeat quicker.

Was Sasuke dead?

Maybe he was still breathing?

Who hurt him?

Could it have been...

_her?_

Step.

Step.

Step.

The blonde was running.

Running like a madman.

Like a thief.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Until he reached the broken man.

Until he gasped in horror at the amount of blood.

Until he screamed for someone to help.

Until Hinata came running.

Until the Hokage was summoned.

"**HE'S DEAD**!"

The kyuubi vessel was stolid with shock.

With fear.

Because he knew.

Sasuke did not get wounded so easily.

Sasuke did not leave himself to drown in his own blood.

Naruto's eyes darted every which way.

His mind was everywhere.

He couldn't stop trembling.

"Naruto-kun...Tsunade-sama is healing Sasuke."

The prodigy's voice was not soothing or calming.

Another voice startled him.

"Naruto! Do you know who did this?"

The Hokage's expression was serious.

Naruto shook his head.

_Yes._

"Was it...?"

She didn't have to finish her sentence to know.

"Naruto, you realize what this means?"

Naruto shook his head, again.

This time,

it was a no.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"We have to find Sakura before she hurts anyone else."

Pause.

"And when we do...she is to be locked up."

_::------::------::------::------::_

**A/N:** _I update this fanfiction because I enjoy writing with a great passion. Not only do I write this for myself, but for you readers as well. If you liked what you read, or if you add this on your favorites stories list, or the author alert, story alert...whatever if may be, please, leave a review with a few of your thoughts. I'd like to know how you feel at the end of each chapter, because there is always a smile on my face when I know I've made someone feel a certain emotion, or really enjoy what they've read. I'm not asking you to write an essay, just simply to write a few words of your opinion in a review. Thank you._

_Furthermore, Chapter 6 will probably be updated within the next two weeks. Depending on my free time, which I probably will have a lot of anyway. I assure you I have a rough draft of the plot, and I don't believe this fanfiction is anywhere near ending...so, there will be plenty more chapters. Especially since the last line of this chapter, _"And when we do...she is to be locked up" _wasn't even in my original ideas. So, I will undeniably have more chapters to come with new twists and angsty drama and romance and all that good stuff I love writing about and you (hopefully) love reading about. That's it for now. :)_


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **_Wow I'm really, really, really, really sorry this has been so delayed...I had a lot going on in my life, and I mean A LOT. But anyway, I hope readers are still interested in this fanfiction. And I know that Chapter 5 had a really bad ending and that you haven't had a chance to know what was going to happen until now but...I hope you still want to know what happens. So, alas! FINALLY, Chapter 6 is indeed here. Now, enjoy :)._

**Yet again**...

_::------::------::------::------:: _Time breaks/Scene skips!

_Italics/_Regular _–_ Flashbacks with regular text is a flashback in a flashback...hopefully that makes sense. (**NEW:** Italics with regular text can also be dream scenarios.)

And _Italics/__**B**__**old**_used with regular text it stressing the point!

And **BOLD** in general is to emphasize.

OH! And Regular with _Italics_ is used for thoughts.

_::------::------::------::------::_

**So, as repetitive as this is...**

**Did I create Naruto? **

**Nooo. **

**Did I create this fanfiction?**

**Yesss.**

_--_

**Retrogression**

_By: dark dreamerx_

--

**Chapter 6**

_(Finally, right?)_

* * *

She felt... 

weird.

Like there was something inside her.

Coming out.

Something she locked away.

_Someone _she didn't want,

or **need**.

It was distasteful.

She was_ feeling _again.

Feelings she wasn't accustomed to anymore.

Walking away,

she gripped her fists.

Tightly.

She had to escape.

But would she come back...

to face him?

"_**Never**_,"

She breathed.

Step.

Step.

Step.

She hated him.

"_Sasuke-kun"_

She hated him.

"_Sasuke-kun...I love you."_

She** hated **him.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Stop.

"_Sakura...I..."_

Breath.

"_...love..."_

Breath.

"_...you..."_

She tightened her jaw.

_Liar._

Emerald wandered.

Landed on a bench.

Face drenched in pure disgust.

Hatred.

Clenched her fists.

She hated _him_.

_::------::------::------::------::_

"Sakura-chan!"

Gasp.

Breath.

Breath.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Quickly.

He had to find her.

It was an _order_.

Thoughts.

So many thoughts.

Where could she have gone?

Blue eyes were vexed.

He threw himself forward,

_he had to find her._

"Sakura-chan...what possibly possessed you to do this..."

It was agonizing.

How love could easily sin.

With her will or not,

_she_ was still tainted.

And he,

was dizzy.

It's what _she_ did to him,

unintentionally.

Breath.

Step.

Step.

Step.

_Where are you?_

Breath.

Step.

Step.

Step.

_Are you **there**?_

Quickly,

step, step, step.

Stop.

"..."

"..."

"_...Sakura-chan?"_

Pink.

_Hair._

Red.

_Shirt._

Green.

_Eyes._

It was definitely her.

"...Sakura-chan?"

He stared.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

The knife she was holding...

was bleeding.

Sasuke's blood.

She's lost it, Naruto thought.

Her face was pale, morbid, apathetic.

Like she didn't care she'd harmed someone.

Like she didn't care she'd practically killed someone.

Like she didn't care who that someone was.

Like she forgot that someone was **Uchiha Sasuke.**

Azure trailed back to her cold face.

Trembling lips.

Was she actually pained?

"Sakura-chan...why...?"

Naruto's voice was monotone.

He wanted to shout.

And bash her head in;

he held himself well.

Her voice, "...is he...dead?"

A distasteful voice.

But she awaited an answer,

eyes locked in his.

Naruto swallowed back bile.

_How could she ask that?_

That, of all questions!

Was she really this insane?

This crazy?

The blonde cleared his throat silently.

Breath.

"I...don't know yet..."

Pause.

"...but you wanted him to die...right?"

The tension thickened.

Gravely, silence took over.

Silence that made the depths of hell cry.

Waiting.

Waiting.

For the answer to spill from her wretched lips.

He gazed at her "bleeding" hands.

Lasting for eternity.

Until she finally spoke.

Until her answer made him shiver.

Until he repeated a simple question in his head.

It was about the broken girl.

Why was she was so broken?

"_Yes._"

Did she forget how to breathe?

How to feel the blood rushing through her veins?

How to live?

How she felt with _him_?

The smiles?

The memories?

Did she forget how to love?

He was sent into oblivion,

the objective washed away in the oceans of his mind.

This can't be right;

there is no way.

"Sakura," he whispered, "you can't mean that..."

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Her eyes glistened with unwavering emotions.

There was no fault in her statement.

_He_ was the shameful one.

Shameful for believing she still had a little of herself within.

Clearly, it'd been torn from her body.

_Haruno Sakura, is it?_

_The one with the pink hair right?_

_She looks beautiful;_

_I bet she's really sweet too,_

_and spares the lives of sinners._

_Oh no, you're completely wrong._

_I don't know that girl with the pink hair._

_She's pretty but her indifference has taken over._

_I don' think you'd meet a more apathetic girl._

_She could be mistaken for murder,_

_worse than all the sinners combined._

He shook his head,

shaking the disoriented thoughts.

Again, he inquired.

"You can't...mean that...right?"

She stated again, "Yes.":

Indeed, she meant it.

And then his spinning head ceased.

All righteousness captivated him.

And he stalked forward,

preparing himself.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Tsunade's orders.

He could not let her escape,

even though she had every intention of doing so.

That much, he knew.

_::------::------::------::------::_

"He's in critical condition..."

"But...he'll be okay, right?"

Smile.

"He'll be fine, Hinata."

A relieved sigh. "That's good."

Pause.

"Hokage-sama?"

Silence.

"Yes?"

Breath.

"Is...Naruto going to be able to..."

Pause.

The blonde woman smiled bitterly.

"Honestly, I don't know..."

Sigh.

"Sakura has...truly changed."

Brown eyes saddened,

a frown on her lips.

"I'm not even sure myself...if locking her up...will do anything..."

The smaller woman fidgeted.

**Team Seven.**

An odd team.

Three, completely different ninjas.

Two boys, one girl.

A team built from infatuation and rivalry.

To be worthy.

To fall in love.

To obtain power.

Built from determination, foolishness, and hatred.

That was Team Seven...

or _had_ been.

Now, Hinata thought with watery eyes, they were broken.

Broken into a million little pieces.

That even forever couldn't stop their pain and suffering.

She was not one to be negative,

but she never lied.

And she knew without wanting to,

that Team Seven was obliterated the moment they'd started.

_::------::------::------::------::_

_Click._

_Click._

_Click._

_Footsteps._

_Again, after another few weeks;_

_a visitor._

_This time, it was his fate._

_  
Step._

_Step._

_Step._

_He'd been breathing death all his life._

_What difference would it be now?_

_That now...he'd actually lose his breathe to it?_

_He did not fear that statement._

_Step._

_Step._

_Step._

_He saw her shadow, the figure in the darkness._

_Eyes powerful and unwavering._

_He smiled at her sadistically._

"_Hello there, Hokage-sama. Are you well on this fine day?"_

_He could see her bristle._

_But her voice blared when she spoke,_

"_Sasuke, the time has come."_

_Her eyes darkened._

"_The time for me to decide your fate in front of Konoha."_

_The traitor breathed deeply,_

_allowing his eyes to close in relaxation._

"_I don't care where you end my life..."_

_He paused._

"_...just end it already."_

_He felt the tension hang lower._

_And he grinned maliciously again._

"_Sasuke, I will say this once and you will listen."_

_He showed no indication,_

_but he was curious._

"_You will not be sentenced to death. But you will redeem yourself with great difficulty."_

_A scoff across the bars angered the blonde woman._

"_Sasuke! If you dare mock me again—!"_

"_Alright, alright...I'll redeem myself. But not for you, Hokage-sama..."_

_Pause._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

"_...but for** her.**"_

_And I will live with the possibility of death awaiting me,_

_from her._

_And I will not let that stop me._

_Tsunade watched Sasuke's changing expression._

_Something suspicious, perhaps._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_The young man...almost looked **in love.**_

_::------::------::------::------::_

"Hinata!"

Blink.

Her elder was looking at her sternly.

The chuunin sputtered,

"I-I'm so sorry Hokage-sama! What's t-the matter?"

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Tsunade grinned, confusing the poor girl.

"Sasuke's awake."

A sharp intake of air with a spin, and white eyes locked with half-lidded orbs.

Dark eyes.

Sasuke's eyes.

He was, awake for certain.

_::------::------::------::------::_

**A/N: **_I did not want to leave the chapter here, but I'm going to have to if I want to post this tonight, if I want to actually get some sleep, and if I want to update it with a longer chapter later. Chapter 7 hopefully will not take 3 or 4 months, but 2-3 weeks. It's not that it takes me incredibly long to write these chapters, it's just that I never have time anymore!!! ANYWAY, review if you actually still read this :) Ja-ne!_


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: **_So it's been over a year...and I decided to write again. I don't know if this is going to be even close to good because I haven't watched Naruto or read about Naruto or have been the slightest bit obsessed with it for the longest time...but I've re-read each chapter and I feel like I can write the next chapter confidently. I'm not sure if anyone will read this, but what the heck, right? Let's see what happens...enjoy._

**Yet again**...

_:--:--:--:--:_

_Time breaks/Scene skips! _

_**Italics/**_Regular – Flashbacks with regular text is a flashback in a flashback...hopefully that makes sense. (NEW: _Italics_ with regular text can also be dream scenarios.)

And _Italics/__**Bold **_used with regular text it stressing the point!

And **BOLD** in general is to emphasize.

OH! And Regular with _Italics_ is used for thoughts.

I'm sure this sounds confusing, but you'll get it eventually.

_:--:--:--:--:_

**Of course...**

**Did I create Naruto?**

**Nooo.**

**Did I create this fanfiction?**

**Yesss.**

_--_

**Retrogression**

_By: dark dreamerx_

--

**Chapter 7**

_(So a year later...finally, I've updated.)_

* * *

"...Sakura,"

he started.

She looked at him without emotion.

Dead.

That fit her perfectly.

Step.

Naruto moved closer.

Step.

Step.

"Will you come with me?"

Closer,

closer.

Until he was directly in front of her.

Blue eyes watched.

Somberly.

At the look on her face.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

And then,

she spoke.

"Haven't you given up...?"

He blinked.

Aghast.

Did she really want that?

Sure, he couldn't forgive her.

But he sure as hell didn't give up.

Not on her.

Not on her innocence that was ripped away.

Suddenly he shot his hands out.

Gripped them around hers.

Tightly.

Pleading.

Silently.

"I wouldn't...ever,"

he whispered.

Sincerely.

A shaky breath.

Ocean blue struggling.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"Why...?"

Her voice was ice.

Blunt;

_cold._

Naruto gaped.

She gave up;

on herself.

On him.

On Sasuke.

_On everything._

She was as good as dead.

And he couldn't stop it then.

Tears welled up.

His beautiful eyes.

Tainted.

Drops cascading past his cheeks.

Disappearing below his chin,

to the hard ground below.

"Sakura..."

All but a whisper,

his voice was.

"..."

She watched him.

Eyes, expression, body...

stolid.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"I..I didn't want..."

He took a breath.

"...to do this..."

Silence,

again.

Then,

in an instant.

His eyes burned.

Burned with determination.

He took his hands back.

Put them in a familiar gesture.

_That jutsu._

The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

His words were full of vigor.

The pronunciation hard,

crisp.

A calamity would start.

Green eyes never strayed from him.

Watching his every move.

With every intention to counter it.

All at once,

_it started._

_:--:--:--:--:_

"Sasuke...?"

He heard his name.

A small voice.

"..."

"Sasuke?"

Again.

Where was he?

Who was calling his name?

Silence.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

His eyes opened slowly.

Very slowly.

The light penetrated his vision,

blinding.

Tired.

That's how he felt.

He focused ebony onto pale features.

White eyes.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Concern was etched into them.

"Sasuke," _she_ said.

Pause.

"How are you feeling?"

But,

it was a different voice now.

One with power;

authority.

The Hokage of Konoha.

Tsunade.

It took a few moments for Sasuke.

A few moments to register what was asked of him.

He blinked slowly.

Hastening the pace of his adjusting eyes.

"Am I supposed to...feel a certain way?"

His voice sounded unfamiliar.

Insignificant.

Ignoring that,

his focus was on the the blonde.

She grinned.

"You should feel good...at least."

She chuckled,

her eyes trailing to his stomach.

"I healed you, after all."

It was that statement that made him freeze.

He swallowed something.

Bile.

Then he remembered.

Blood.

A lot of blood.

_His _blood.

_Her _doing.

He shivered.

He was cold.

Freezing.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"Sasuke...do you remember?"

Hinata.

She smiled delicately.

Face warm despite the worry.

He didn't answer.

Her voice was gone.

All he could hear was the sound of blood.

That dripping.

And that look.

The murderous intent _she _had shown him.

His last words to her.

_"...Sa—Sakura...I...!"_

_Gasp._

_Raspy voice._

_Vision blurring._

_**Shit.**_

_He couldn't tell her—she wasn't listening._

_"...love..."_

_He took a sharp breath._

_Chest burning._

_"...you..."_

Sasuke remembered.

Every breath, every touch, every feeling.

_Everything._

He faintly wondered where she was.

What she was doing.

If she was happy.

He almost died.

She must have been _very_ happy.

Breath.

_Oh God._

Nausea.

Sat up abruptly.

Clutching his stomach.

The thought of Sakura...

No.

_His_ Sakura.

Wanting him dead.

He was sick.

**To die.**

That's what he really wanted.

It sounded pleasurable.

Since that's what _she_ wanted.

He would do anything for her.

Anything,

_anything._

"I..."

Pause.

Forbidden words.

"...love you..."

A whisper.

His voice shocked him.

He wasn't alone.

_Shit._

He hadn't meant to say that.

Out loud.

Dark eyes met gold.

She knew.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"We have to...lock her up, Sasuke."

Her voice was stern.

Underlying sadness.

He could tell.

It was her apprentice.

Corrupted.

Practically a daughter.

Different.

Trained and intelligent.

_Dead._

"...She will resist."

The Hokage nodded.

"Naruto is trying to catch her."

She sighed.

A hand to her temples.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Hinata spoke.

"Hokage-sama...do you think...he'll be alright?"

She fidgeted with her fingers.

Nervous.

"_Yes."_

Though doubt was etched in the answer.

Satisfied,

the Hyuuga stood up.

"Maybe he needs someone else..."

Pause.

She stopped.

A hand on her shoulder.

"No Hinata..."

Tsunade shook her head.

"If he needs help...you know the only one..."

Her eyes unwavering.

She looked straight at _him._

"...is Uchiha Sasuke."

_:--:--:--:--:_

"Sakura!"

Naruto yelled.

She was fighting back.

She'd obliterated his shadow clones.

Ignoring his attempts of explanation.

She had no idea what she was doing.

And really,

neither did he.

_How am I supposed to freaking catch her?_

His head was spinning.

Rumble.

The earth quaked.

Jump.

She missed him again.

_Barely._

Kunai plunged at him.

Stab.

His arm was hit.

Gasp.

Stumble.

He clutched it.

Red seeped through his jacket.

Orange darkened.

_Damnit, Sakura._

He regained his composure.

Dodged another kunai.

"Sakura! Listen to me!"

Finally,

a chance to grab her.

Arms outstretched.

Hands gripped.

Held her shoulders tightly.

Staring into her endless emerald depths.

"You need to stop this!"

Sky blue eyes begged.

_Begged _her.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Nothingness.

_It was so loud._

Ears ringing.

"SAKURA!"

Maybe if he screamed;

shouted.

Anything.

Maybe she'd hear him.

His teammate stood there.

He could not read her expression.

Then she lifted her hands.

Took his arms gently.

Then clutched them hard.

"AUGH!"

Pain.

_Pain._

A lot of pain.

He ripped himself from her.

He was far away now.

Far from her wretched grasp.

Ba-bump.

Ba-bump.

Ba-bump.

Heart beating loud against his chest.

Eyes locked on her.

She ran at him.

"Sakura..."

Whispered to himself.

He finished silently.

_Is there going to be a blood bath..._

Fast movement.

Fists pounding.

Earthquakes everywhere.

_...before we settle this madness?_

_:--:--:--:--:_

**A/N:** _So...what do you think? I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again since I'm starting college on Tuesday (5 days a week) and I also am going to work (4 days a week)...but if I get good reviews I probably will. I miss writing...this felt amazing. Thanks again to those of you who still care. And I am sorry...again._


	9. Chapter 8

**11/16/12**

**A/N: **_H__ello everybody. Finally after four years, I decided to watch Naruto again. And with that watching, came a desire to finish my old fanfiction. I've always been writing, just not fanfiction. Honestly, I have no idea if anyone will even read this since it's been so long... but I really want to finish this. I always do this, and I want to try to break that habit. Especially now that I am much older, and a lot better at writing now. I have more ideas for this fanfiction, and I'm currently only up to the first Naruto series but I will get into Shippuden soon, so the parts with Sasuke's past may be reflected through some of those occurrences. Well, thanks for the support if you do decide to indulge in this writing again. And as always, SasuxSaku, NaruxHina, and ShikaxIno will be incorporated into this story. Note also that more characters will come into play as the story develops more, and I think that's it for now... Lastly, this chapter is dedicated to DarkHope x3~_

**It's been a while**...

_::-::-::-::-:: Time breaks/Scene skips!_

_**Italics/**_Regular – Flashbacks with regular text is a flashback in a flashback...hopefully that makes sense. (NEW: _Italics_ with regular text can also be dream scenarios.)

And _Italics/__**Bold **_used with regular text it stressing the point!

And **BOLD** in general is to emphasize.

OH! And Regular with _Italics_ is used for thoughts.

I'm sure this sounds confusing, but you'll get it eventually.

_::-::-::-::-::_

**Of course...**

**Did I create Naruto?**

**Nooo.**

**Did I create this fanfiction?**

**Yesss.**

_::-::-::-::-::_

**Retrogression**

_By: dark dreamerx_

_::-::-::-::-::_

**Chapter 8**

_(Four years later...I actually intend to finish this fanfiction.)_

* * *

Chills.

The hair on his arms,

erected.

Onyx eyes darted.

Back.

And forth.

And back again.

Pause.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"Sasuke...she will leave Konoha."

Pause.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"...This is an A-Rank Mission."

The Hokage's voice.

Firm.

The Chuunin beside her.

Hyuga Hinata.

Pale eyes.

Body trembling.

"T-Tsunade-sama...?

Silence.

She knew.

Silence.

He knew.

Silence.

They all knew.

"Sasuke, bring back Sakura."

A request.

A threat.

Pause.

No.

More than that.

"Naruto can't save her."

A statement.

A realization.

Pause.

S-class criminal,

Uchiha Sasuke.

Had a mission.

The same mission,

shinobi were assigned.

Four years ago.

When he'd left.

For good.

Abandoned them.

Abandoned _him_.

Abandoned _her_.

**Everything**.

Oh, how funny life was.

How damn _cruel_.

Breath.

Sheets ruffled.

Bare feet touched cold tile.

Indifferent features etched his face.

"Give me my weapons."

Movement.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Pause.

He took the bag held out to him.

Hinata stood up.

White eyes regarded him.

Gravely.

"P-please...help Naruto-kun..."

Pause.

"A-And...save Sakura-san..."

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"Hn."

Step, step.

"Wait. Take these."

The Godaime held up a bottle.

Food pills.

Sasuke reached out,

grasped the bottle.

Dark eyes questioned her.

_Why do I need these?_

"Sasuke. Don't be a fool."

Brown eyes bore into dark depths.

"She is a medical shinobi. I trained her."

She paused,

gold faltering.

Then,

voice frigid.

"She can kill you."

_What?_

Oxygen quietly ingested.

Ba-bump.

Ba-bump.

Ba-bump.

Heart burned.

He was left in his thoughts.

Surely, Sakura wouldn't be...

that hard to bring back.

Yes, admittedly...

he'd almost died before.

But because he'd wanted it.

The pain.

The blood.

That feeling.

_To be alive._

He didn't want to fight her.

And...

He'd seen it.

The **emotion** on her face.

When he'd embraced her.

The facade crumbling.

**He could save her.**

The kunoichi whom he...

_loved?_

Yes.

He'd declared it to himself.

To her.

To them.

He wouldn't let her escape.

No...

_Haruno Sakura,_

_you are mine._

_::-::-::-::-::_

"_Tsunade-baa-chan!"_

_On cue, her office doors burst open._

_Uzumaki Naruto._

_Sixteen years young._

_Future Hokage._

_The Godaime sighed._

_Number one knuckle-headed ninja._

_That never changed._

_Footsteps._

_Blonde tuft._

_Infuriated azure eyes._

_Clenched fists._

Oh no.

"_WHAT THE HELL KIND OF SENTENCE IS THAT FOR THAT BASTARD?!"_

_Blunt._

_It'd been moments._

_Mere moments,_

_after Konoha addressed the S-criminal._

_The sentence had been simple._

_Redeem his loyalty to the Hidden Leaf._

_And..._

_The tasks included various things._

_Graduating from the Academy._

_Again._

_Then,_

_Genin level missions._

_Intense training with his former teammates,_

_so they would know his every move._

_And lastly,_

_close watching._

_If anything went wrong..._

_The forbidden jutsu._

_A seal._

_Every Chuunin, and Jounin knew._

_To put him into a near-death state._

_Naruto knew._

_Of course._

_Sakura..._

_did not._

_She would have killed him,_

_instantly._

_The blonde Hokage folded her hands together._

_Peered at the Chuunin before her._

_A steady gaze._

"_We are not murderers, Naruto. Remember that."_

"_TO HELL WE AREN'T!"_

_Venom._

_His verbatim._

"_WHY DID HE EVEN COME BACK?! DID HE KILL ITACHI?! DID HE KILL OROCHIMARU?!"_

_Rage._

_Sasuke had told him nothing._

_Tsunade sighed._

_Her patience had run thin._

"_ANSWER ME DAMNIT!"_

_She snapped._

"_NARUTO! STOP YELLING LIKE A CHILD!"_

_His expression fell._

_She continued._

"_If you must know everything, SHUT UP and SIT DOWN!"_

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_A lone chair._

_Orange slacks slumped._

"_G-Gomen..."_

_Contorted face._

_Brows crumbled._

_Then,_

_lake eyes met mahogany._

_Waiting._

_For her answer..._

"_Naruto, this is confidential information. I trust you will not repeat this, correct?"_

_A pause._

"_Of course you can trust me, dattebayo..."_

_::-::-::-::-::_

The Hokage watched as Sasuke fled the hospital.

His form disappeared.

Darkness.

The sun would come up soon.

Illuminate the black.

Maybe that,

would be a _good_ omen.

"Ts-Tsunade-sama...?"

Silence.

"Hnn?"

Silence.

Silence.

"Can...he do it?"

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"I hope so."

Wind gusted.

Strands of hair tangled and danced.

Tsunade closed her eyes.

Inhaled.

Exhaled.

Opened them.

"Hinata."

Pale eyes fell on the Godaime.

"H-Hai?"

"We have to assemble a rescue team. Rock Lee, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino."

Pause.

"Hinata, before the sun comes up... You must go."

The prodigy shuffled her feet.

Eyes stern.

"Yes Tsunade-sama!"

Dash.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Silhouette dissipated.

Leaves.

Flew around her vision.

Now blurring.

She hadn't cried,

in so long.

Blink.

Warm.

Wet.

Trickled down her cheeks.

Wind picked up.

Abrasive.

Winter.

Lipstick smiled.

Pitifully.

"Even the village...knows of the despair..."

::-::-::-::-::

Two hours.

Just two hours had passed.

From that incident...

Sakura was gone.

A ninja.

A comrade.

A friend...

whom Ino had believed in.

_Gone_.

"Shikamaru..."

Silence.

A stir.

Blankets shuffled.

A face.

Brown eyes emerged from heavy lids.

"Hn...?"

Tears,

against the pillow.

Again.

"I-Ino...?"

Her body trembled.

Lips twisted.

Frowning.

Tight.

Silence.

Large hands grasped her cheeks.

"Ino, what's...troubling you?"

Pause.

"Is it...?"

A whimper.

Eyes shut tight.

His own widened.

_This is troublesome._

He caressed her skin.

Moved his body to her.

Lips to forehead.

Hands to shoulders.

Arms around her.

A deep breath.

"Ino... Don't cry... I hate when you cry."

_Damn...girls are hard to comfort_.

"Sh-Shikamaru...she...she...!"

A sob.

Shaky breath.

Tears wetting his bare chest.

As she cried against him.

In her bed...

where they were supposed to be sleeping.

A sigh.

"Shhh... I know... It's alright... Ino..."

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"...I'm-I'm...so so-sorry..."

Her voice cracked.

Hurt.

That was all she felt.

"Shh..."

He rubbed her back.

Soothed words in her ears.

He hadn't seen her like this in so long.

She tried so hard.

_So hard not to show emotion_.

But even Ino...

Could not hide it forever.

Silence.

Silence.

Sob.

Breath.

Then a noise.

Shikamaru waited for it again.

Knock, Knock Knock.

Knock, Knock Knock.

Knock, Knock Knock.

Ino shot up.

Blankets tumbled off them.

Shikamaru was vertical.

She followed suite.

Knock, Knock Knock.

Knock, Knock Knock.

Knock, Knock Knock.

"Tch, it's barely morning! How troublesome..."

"Wh-Who do you think it is?"

Silence.

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out."

The brunette left the bedroom.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Quick feet.

The front door was in view.

Step, Step, Step, Step.

Brown eyes fell on blue.

A finger to his lips.

A nod.

Shikamaru sighed.

"Who's there?"

His voice solid.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Then,

"Hyuga Hinata. Sa-Sakura's gone!"

Instantaneously the door flung open.

Two sets of bewildered eyes met white.

Determination etched in them.

"We have to save her... Ts-Tsunade-sama... said it's our mission."

"_What? _Where did she go?"

The Shadow jutsu user was in shock.

How did she possibly escape the village?

Why would she even do that?

Where was she going?

His mind raced.

Memories.

Tragic ones.

It was Sasuke's rescue mission all over again.

And that time...

they'd all failed.

* * *

**A/N: **_I look forward to finishing this fanfiction...hopefully I can update at least twice a month. Maybe more if I have the time. Thank you in advance if anyone still wants to read this... and I hope you enjoyed it! Also, Naruto and Sakura's battle will continue in the next chapter..._

_-darkdreamerx_


	10. Chapter 9

**12/15/12**

**A/N: **_H__ello again! I know I promised to update sooner, and it's been exactly a month since my last update... but I have my reasons... My hard-drive died on me and I actually had typed up this entire chapter...but unfortunately, it was lost with everything else I had on it since 2009 :(. I'm really upset still, but I'm slowly trying to get over it and create more memories with new pictures and save things on external hard-drives too to prevent that from happening again..._

_Also, I finally used this past month to update myself with Naruto Shippuden on crunchyroll... and now I'm waiting for the new chapter in the manga next week! It's so ridiculously good, I cannot wait to read more .._

_Anyways, I have been currently obsessed with NaruSaku and have had too many ideas of oneshots, so that's why I've been creating new stories instead of updating this one. It took a lot out of me to find the desire to re-write this, but I finally did. So without further ado, enjoy chapter 9!_

_**Also please note**, this story's pairing is SASUSAKU, no worries. The friendship that NaruSaku have is important, because Sasuke wasn't there for four years, but it's not romantic at all in this story. Also, NaruSasu friendship will be built back too in later chapters... I'm very sorry for the confusion. I can't say I like NaruHina, but for this story, I will have him with Hinata at points...not necessarily in a relationship though. I adore ShikaIno, so that will be more prominent and obvious in this story... but mainly the focus will be SasuSaku, especially after this chapter. __Thank you._

_The **time period** for this actually changed a bit from when I first started it... currently in the manga it's very different... But in my fic, it's after Sasuke kills Itachi and he leaves Orochimaru... Let's say for this fanfic, the Akatsuki work for Orochimaru instead of Tobi... And Konoha has not encountered them yet._

**If needed reference**...

_::-::-::-::-:: Time breaks/Scene skips!_

_**Italics/**_Regular – Flashbacks with regular text is a flashback in a flashback...hopefully that makes sense. (NEW: _Italics_ with regular text can also be dream scenarios.)

And _Italics/__**Bold **_used with regular text it stressing the point!

And **BOLD** in general is to emphasize.

OH! And Regular with _Italics_ is used for thoughts.

I'm sure this sounds confusing, but you'll get it eventually.

_::-::-::-::-::_

**Repetitive, I know...**

**Did I create Naruto?**

**Nooo.**

**Did I create this fanfiction?**

**Yesss.**

**:].**

_::-::-::-::-::_

**Retrogression**

_By: dark dreamerx_

_::-::-::-::-::_

**Chapter 9**

_(A little more action and plot development, hope you enjoy!)_

* * *

"Sakura!"

Naruto's voice strained over the roaring wind.

His Kage Bunshin No Jutsu was beside him.

Manipulating hands.

Forming chakra.

Twisting, twirling, spinning.

Pooling blue energy.

_That move._

He didn't want to use it on her.

Someone he cared a lot about...

But...

Pain seemed to be the only option.

Because he knew.

Sometimes words...

Never worked.

Rasengan...

Was the answer.

He widened his palm.

Fit as much chakra as possible.

Then it formed;

a ball.

Perfectly round.

Perfectly controlled.

Perfectly ready.

Naruto gritted teeth.

"Sakura,... Sakura-chan stop this!"

The words disappeared in the air.

The kunoichi held her ground.

Taijutsu pose.

To counter.

Oppose.

Fight.

_Him._

Blue eyes fixated on green.

He had to get her back.

Even if he had to hurt her.

Break all her bones.

Exactly how he thought years ago...

When he'd fought Sasuke.

With everything.

Except hopefully,

this time...

It would be enough.

Naruto's eyes narrowed.

Then he charged at her.

Step step step step.

Running.

Picking up speed.

His teammate tightened her fist.

Blue chakra.

Smashed it into the floor.

Konoha's ground shook.

The cobblestone around Team Seven crumbled.

Huge cracks formed, splitting right into Naruto's feet.

"Kuso!"

He jumped, his Kage Bunshin mirroring his move.

_I have to hit her with this, I can't miss!_

Heavy dust surrounded the two.

Dirt, rocks, stone...

Mixed in.

Sakura darted her eyes.

Up, left, right, back, down.

No sign of him.

_Where is he...?_

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Suddenly arms grabbed her from behind.

Locked her in place.

Element of surprise.

Kunai dropped.

"Gah-!"

The kunoichi struggled against him.

Desperately trying to free herself.

But it was too late.

His grip held.

And then she saw a giant flash before her.

Two figures emerged from the dust.

Emerald eyes widened.

"RASENGAN!"

_::-::-::-::-::_

"_He killed Itachi."_

_Her voice was solemn, observing Uzumaki Naruto's eyes._

_Pupils dilated._

_Wavering, shaking slightly..._

_until they fell upon his hands._

_Clenching and unclenching._

_The Hokage waited for him to speak,_

_her hands folded under her chin._

_Just like before..._

_His head lowered._

_Ruffled blonde tufts masked his eyes._

_He spoke._

_Voice unnatural;_

_tight._

"_He...did?"_

"_Yes."_

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

"_What...about...?"_

_Tsunade answered him quickly._

_Her eyes still on the boy before her._

_Watching his figure._

_His form..._

_The emotions emitting from him._

"_No, he did not kill Orochimaru."_

_She paused._

_Letting the information sink in gradually._

_She took a breath and continued,_

"_But he made a deal."_

_The Jinchuurik's head shot up, startled._

_Her words echoing into his eardrums._

"_...W-What? What deal?"_

_Tsunade sighed, a hand now squeezing her eyebrows._

"_He's strong... But he wasn't strong enough to defeat him."_

_Azure eyes blinked repeatedly,_

_then narrowed._

"_He just wants our help?"_

_A low growl._

_Cold._

_Bitter._

_Naruto's insides froze over a long time ago..._

_For that bastard._

"_Yes, but—"_

"_THE FUCKING NERVE!" He screamed._

_Body shot up._

_Turned to leave._

_Finish the job the Hokage couldn't do._

_But she stopped him with her words._

_Cut and dry._

"_He will trick him, Naruto. Sasuke...wants to sacrifice himself."_

_He swallowed bile._

_He just felt sick._

"_He could have done that when he was still there!"_

_The boy was facing her again,_

_body trembling with rage._

_She didn't blame him._

_Truly._

_But he wasn't comprehending the situation._

_At all._

_Nor was he trying._

"_I'm gunna kill that bastard—!"_

"_NARUTO!"_

_Gold eyes flickered with authority._

_Dismissive._

_Naruto held his tongue in spite of himself._

_The door flung open._

_Four ANBU members infiltrated._

_Ready to grab Naruto._

_He stumbled back in shock._

_Heart in his throat._

_Ba-Bump._

_Ba-Bump._

_Ba-bump._

_Unknown to him,_

_Tsunade held her hand up._

"_No! It's alright. Leave us, please."_

_The ANBU hesitated._

_Seconds._

_Then, bowed deeply._

"_Our apologies Hokage-sama,"_

_one murmured._

_Then they disappeared._

_The door closing quietly._

_The Godaime bit her lip, frustrated._

"_Naruto, if you don't listen to me quietly...I will not hesitate to throw your ass in the cell Sasuke was held! Got it?!"_

_He meekly nodded, sitting back down._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Her lips moved, speaking softly._

"_Orochimaru wants me... Just like the last time."_

_Naruto's eyes widened._

_Again._

_She continued,_

"_Even in Sasuke's perfect body, the Sandaime's __Shikifuhin __would still affect him in the third year..."_

_Naruto listened intently._

_Noiseless._

_Gazing at her,_

_lost in thought._

"_He plans to lead him here, still pretending to be on his side. He informed me as such and I've decided to trust him."_

_Naruto gaped._

"_W-Wait! How can you trust him Baa-chan? What if he's just __**lying**__ to you instead of Orochimaru?!"_

"_I've already discussed that. It's no such case."_

_The reckless ninja opened his mouth to say something..._

_Silence._

_Nothing came out._

_Tsunade shook her head._

_Swallowing his words,_

_she regarded him gravely._

"_Listen to me. Sasuke will sacrifice himself to destroy Orochimaru...with a forbidden jutsu he learned with the snake himself."_

"_H-How? Isn't Sasuke evil? Why did he come back...?"_

_Naruto's expression faltered._

_He looked in pain,_

_clutching his stomach._

_Gritted his teeth._

_Shook his head back and forth._

_Not understanding._

_Questioning everything._

_The Godaime stood up slowly._

"_Sasuke was taught this jutsu to forbid anyone else from capturing him...but he learned a fault."_

_Her back faced Naruto,_

_looking out the window._

_At Konoha._

_At the village she must protect._

_At the people she would die for..._

_Her heart hung heavy._

_Noting the harsh situation,_

_this had left him in._

_She took a breath._

"_And with that fault... He will destroy himself and Orochimaru."_

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

"_We must, no—will, cooperate Naruto. I already tried to suggest other methods, but he wouldn't have it... He said, 'I want Naruto and Sakura to live...that's all.'..."_

_The reflection of him was enough for her._

_He was pissed._

_Naruto's limbs quivered,_

_his fists growing paler._

_The blood ceasing._

_His skin tight._

"_If he never came back, we'd be living just fine... He thinks sacrificing himself is going to change anything 'ttebayo...?"_

_A whisper._

_Filled with venom._

_His breaths ragged,_

_forcing oxygen._

"_Naruto... he doesn't care for forgiveness. He has changed, but... there's something inside him that will not allow you two to die, for his sake..."_

"_If he thinks he's doing us a favor,"_

_he growled._

"_He's completely mistaken."_

_Tsunade sighed again, turning to face her disciple's friend._

"_Naruto. This is what will be, I am the Hokage of Konoha and it was the best option to guarantee our safety... No... The whole Shinobi's safety."_

"_Why...?"_

_He seethed,_

_his gaze at her darkening with every second._

"_Because if Orochimaru possesses Sasuke's body with healed arms... there will be a fourth world war. Do you want that, Naruto?"_

_Blood trickled from his hands,_

_finger-nails digging into skin._

_No answer._

I'm sorry Naruto... but this is the truth.

_Tsunade resumed her speech, growing tired of the conversation._

"_Sakura could die. Kakashi, Iruka... all of your comrades... We are not violent people... But we also cannot allow the whole world to be obliterated because of one person... One 'Konoha' shinobi."_

_Naruto's head hurt._

_Mind was spinning._

_Racing._

_Throwing kicks and punches._

_Pounding his brain._

_Into frail lumps._

_"And Naruto... if this were to happen, Orochimaru would come for you next. He wants your Kyuubi."_

_Grave words._

_No hesitation, no joke._

_Naruto paled._

He.. wants me...too?

_His exterior shook again,_

_his breaths unsteady._

Am I hyperventilating?

_His vision started blurring._

_Images in and out._

_He heard Tsunade's voice,_

_but it was so low..._

_Felt his body fall forward._

_The pull of gravity._

_And then..._

_everything went black._

_::-::-::-::-::_

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

"Tsunade-sama?!"

The brunette's horrified look met determined eyes.

Through gritted teeth she answered,

"I know! He will live! Even if she tried to mastermind me, I will figure it out!"

A memory had enraptured her...

She shook it off.

_This is different._

_This is real._

Wires latched themselves onto his skin,

cuts and blood covered his body.

_Naruto..._

_What did she do to you?_

_Why?_

"Tsunade-sama!"

Shizune was panicking,

the monitor's drone growing louder.

Gold eyes re-focused on the boy in front of her.

His heart stopping.

"KUSO!"

The Godaime's hands ripped whatever fabric was left.

Through the orange, the black, to skin...

Her fingertips pressed against his exposed chest.

His body burned.

She winced.

_I can't give up... _

_Even if I die, he has to live..._

_Sakura..._

_How could you do this?_

"Shizune! Get the room prepared!"

Tsunade's voice was firm, steady/

"We have to extract the poison, but first, we have to force the Kyuubi out enough to heal Naruto before..."

Shizune nodded, and disappeared.

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz,

bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz,

bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Other medic ninjas appeared seconds later.

Took hold of the bed.

Rolled the body out.

Screeching wheels.

Screaming orders.

Tsunade's heels clicked,

sprinting after them.

There was no time left.

If she couldn't successfully do this...

_Naruto would die._

___::-::-::-::-::_

"Sasuke! Go now!"

Tsunade screamed.

Already established the un-sealing jutsu.

His comrade already on the floor,

in the middle of fifteen medic ninjas...

No, maybe more.

Purple chakra everywhere,

everyone concentrating.

A box encircling them,

hands in identical seals.

Eyes straight, focused...

on his first friend.

Sasuke couldn't lie to himself.

He was in shock.

How did he find him like that?

What did she do to him?

Was she really that mental?

To go that far?

Put him in that state...

He was going to die.

Unless Tsunade was as renowned as he'd heard...

Naruto would definitely die.

"SASUKE PLEASE!"

It was a cry.

_Her cry._

Dark eyes met gold ones.

He couldn't decipher the emotion behind them.

But he knew she could read his.

"Go! Bring her back! She can't be trusted like this..."

She added soft words, after a long pause...

He could read her lips, his Sharingan activated.

"He will live... just like you wanted him to."

The Uchiha nodded once, understanding.

And then he was gone...

* * *

**A/N: **_And the flashback of Sasuke finding Naruto will be in the next chapter! Which I actually am writing now, and hopefully will upload tonight..._ _Let me know your thoughts on this chapter! And chapter 10 will definitely be more exciting, I promise!_

_An honest thank you to all those who have continued to read this story over the years... whether you are in the shadows, or did leave a kind review. Thank you very much :)._

_-darkdreamerx_


	11. Chapter 10

**12/15/12 - 12/19/12**

**A/N: **_Okay so here's the promised next chapter... not in the same day I'm terribly sorry ! I'm writing down a lot of ideas so it's easier for me to update... Also the semester for my college ends tomorrow (today since it's 3:30AM -_-...) so I'll try to update more during January ^^._

_Anyway! Sorry for my useless babble, probably the majority of people don't read this and I'm probably talking to myself (like right now) but it's okay xD! So this chapter will have some current stuff and then one flashback... And then the actual search will start in chapter 11~ And no, I did not forget the other characters so don't worry! But remember, mainly SasuSaku! Okies, enjoy~_

**If needed reference**...

_::-::-::-::-:: Time breaks/Scene skips!_

_**Italics/**_Regular – Flashbacks with regular text is a flashback in a flashback...hopefully that makes sense. (NEW: _Italics_ with regular text can also be dream scenarios.)

And _Italics/__**Bold **_used with regular text it stressing the point!

And **BOLD** in general is to emphasize.

OH! And Regular with _Italics_ is used for thoughts (NEW: This is switched when it's a flashback, and Regular is used for thoughts!).

I'm sure this sounds confusing, but you'll get it eventually.

_::-::-::-::-::_

**I have to say this again, even though I copy and paste it lol...**

**Did I create Naruto?**

**Nooo.**

**Did I create this fanfiction?**

**Yesss.**

**:].**

_::-::-::-::-::_

**Retrogression**

_By: dark dreamerx_

_::-::-::-::-::_

**Chapter 10**

_(And the search continues...)_

* * *

Step, step, step, step!

Step!

Step!

Step, step, step, step!

After some running,

they reached the noise they'd heard...

some time ago.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

No presence anywhere,

though.

The entrance to Konoha.

The exit from Konoha.

The pathway to and from...

everything.

Was destroyed.

The floor was in shambles.

Cobblestone, rock, cement...

everywhere.

Wide, dark eyes scanned the area.

Searching for her...

or what was left of her.

Red.

Liquid...

pooled under the debris.

_Someone_ had been there...

But who?

Definitely not her...

_Was it...Naruto-kun?_

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

_Where did they go...?_

"It shouldn't be that hard to find Sakura-san!"

Lee said aloud.

But his own voice...

betrayed him.

He questioned himself.

Confused.

Aghast.

But most of all,

disappointed.

_Why did she become this way...?_

He blinked several times.

Tears clawing...

Shook his head.

_Where has she gone?_

_She can't be far from this destruction... can she?_

He hadn't seen her in a while.

Quite a while...

Only heard stories from her friend.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Never good ones,

though.

_Never._

It was actually scary...

**Really scary.**

The way his friend...

Someone he used to like...

And probably still did...

turned out.

Completely changed.

Lee shook his head.

They could save her,

couldn't they?

But it was _his_ fault...

The blame...

was entirely _his._

_Uchiha Sasuke._

Lee removed himself.

Removed himself from his thoughts.

Let his heart echo instead...

Ba-bump.

Ba-bump.

Ba-bump.

Then he looked at his comrades.

Swallowed his nerves.

They all looked quite strange...

Hyuuga Hinata.

Nara Shikamaru.

Yamanaka Ino.

And then himself.

All together.

He'd been woken abruptly;

pounding on his door...

Startled.

Unprepared...

But he'd gotten ready.

Quickly.

Hinata had explained the situation.

While they were dashing...

sprinting.

Speeding...

to the fight.

This place,

this tarnished scene.

"Can you see anything Hinata?"

Shikamaru's voice.

Everyone's eyes met.

Waiting...

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

The Byakugen user shook her head.

_No._

Nothing.

Lee wiped his forehead.

Sweat already gleaming.

Despite the cold...

the temperature.

The wind picked up.

Trees rustled.

Eight pairs of eyes darted...

simultaneously.

_Where is she?_

_::-::-::-::-::_

Stepstepstepstep.

Breath.

Jump.

Stepstepstepstep.

Trees,

blurring.

Vision,

red.

_I will find you._

Breathing...

air.

_I know what you smell like..._

Lungs...

oxygen.

_...I know your presence._

Legs...

fast.

_I know what your blood..._

Stride...

long.

_...tastes like._

Breath.

Pause.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Then he sensed them.

Pause.

_All of them._

Legs pumped faster.

Jump.

Breath.

Stepstepstepstep.

Branches...

crack.

Leaves...

crunch.

Breath.

Stepstepstepstep.

Jump.

He landed on broken gravel.

Cobblestone bits...

he slowed his pace.

Skidded, even.

The same spot he'd been...

just a little while ago.

Where he'd found,

_him._

The bloody mess...

_of his best friend._

Yes...

he still considered him that.

After all these years...

Years of hatred...

Rivarly...

Friendship...

Betrayel...

Love...

Revenge...

and lies.

He inhaled.

Then stopped.

Abruptly.

They turned to face him...

and Lee addressed him.

"Uchiha...Sasuke."

_::-::-::-::-::_

_He sensed them..._

_they were so close._

_Red eyes..._

_they told him everything._

_He chuckled to himself._

_What were the odds...?_

_That Team Seven..._

_would end up like this?_

_It was somehow..._

_fate._

_Or a curse..._

_or both._

_The Sharingan user amused himself._

_Basking in his thoughts._

_While he threw himself forward._

_Sandals to wood._

_The air rushing past him._

_Through him._

_Against him._

_He smirked._

_There would be bloodshed._

_It was cruel..._

_but he wanted it._

_Badly._

_Craved it._

_Even..._

_lusted for it._

_He was crazy._

_Of course._

_Disturbed._

_It was..._

_insanity._

_Lovely._

_Beautiful._

_Dark._

_**Insanity.**_

_And he'd stop at nothing..._

_to erase it._

_Take away that need._

_And fill it..._

_Fill it with the red._

_Pink._

_Green._

_Of something..._

_someone._

_Her._

_Breath._

_Step._

_Step._

_Step._

_Pause._

_His eyes narrowed._

_A noise._

_No..._

_an explosion._

_His eyes conveyed everything._

_Heart skipped..._

_a beat._

_That..._

_explosion._

_It was deadly._

_He rushed then,_

_the smirk gone._

_Erased._

_Chakra pulled him in._

_He knew they were there._

_Then the scene unfurled..._

_before him._

_The Konoha gates..._

_open._

_The guards..._

_gone._

_He hesitated,_

_puzzled._

_Were there guards?_

_Sasuke clenched his jaw._

_This wasn't good._

_He already knew..._

_what had happened._

_He moved closer._

_Step._

_Step._

_Step._

_Pause._

_Red eyes..._

_widened._

_A rarity._

_Taking in..._

_everything._

_Broken pavement._

_Cold destruction._

_Pebbles._

_Rocks..._

_disintegrated._

_Cautiously he stepped..._

_through and over._

_Searching..._

_anything._

_Any movement._

_He thought..._

_before._

_There'd been someone..._

_Two people..._

_precisely._

_Sure it was them._

_Positive._

_He knew their chakra..._

_Like his own that ran through his blood._

_Well..._

_So._

_Damn._

_Well._

_**But where was it?**_

_Where where they?_

_Step..._

_Step..._

_Step..._

_All of a sudden,_

_he felt it._

_Sasuke jerked his head towards a pile of rubble._

_Debris._

_Rocks..._

_smashed to bits._

_He swore there'd been chakra..._

_but it was gone again._

_Sharingan flared again._

_It was there._

_Rather..._

_**he was there.**_

_For some reason,_

_there was bile in his mouth._

_The back of his throat burned..._

_he knew what was coming._

_What he'd see._

_The prodigy reached the mouth of the damage._

_Swallow._

_Breath..._

_hitched._

_Eyes focused on the image._

_The visual he was graced with..._

_blood._

_So much blood._

_So._

_Damn._

_Much._

_It was everywhere._

_Dripping._

_Pooling._

_Caching..._

_disgustingly._

_And in the middle..._

_there were feet._

_Sandled feet._

_Attached to torn slacks._

_Orange..._

_under giant boulders of concrete._

_The rest of his body..._

_was obscured._

_Mouth gaped..._

"_N-Naruto...?"_

_Silence..._

_answered him._

_Bending down,_

_Sasuke touched the broken ankle._

_A pulse..._

_he just needed a pulse._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

…_...bump._

_Ba..._

…_...bump._

_Shit, he thought._

_He's practically..._

_He's going to..._

_Fuck._

_His hands formed seals._

_Determined..._

_nauseated._

"_CHIDORI!"_

_Precise hands speared the boulder and grabbed Naruto in the same instant._

_Jumping back,_

_clutching his friend..._

_guilt._

_That's what he felt._

_Nothing else that involved the blonde ever tore at him..._

_affected him._

_Like this._

_And it..._

_was all **her** fault._

_His head hurt._

_He knew..._

_that he loved her._

_He did._

_He'd admitted it._

_And he'd admit it again._

_But how..._

_could she leave him like this?_

_He had to get to the Hokage..._

_or else..._

_No._

_He swore he'd save him._

_Save her._

_Protect them even..._

_They would not die._

_Not on his hands._

_Not for his betrayal..._

_or his loss of sanity._

_Inhale._

_Step._

_Step._

_Step._

_Body disappeared into the forest again._

_Twice as fast as before,_

_more reckless._

_But careful..._

_cautious._

_Destiny awaited him._

_Awaited them._

_Her._

_The village..._

_He had to hurry._

_Dobe, Sasuke thought._

_You have to become Hokage..._

_you better fucking not die now._

_Jump._

_Breath._

_Stepstepstepstepstep!_

_He saw her..._

_same spot as before._

_Still standing there._

_Except this time..._

_her expression changed._

_She almost doubled over._

_Hands shot up to her mouth,_

_gold eyes dark with dilation._

_"...N-NARUTO?!"_

___::-::-::-::-::_

Red eyes refocused,

shaking the memory...

The blood was still there,

though.

He spoke.

His voice monotone...

but urgent.

"Naruto...I brought him to the Hokage-sama. She'll get away... We have to hurry."

And everyone stared at him...

frightened.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

The Hyuuga was the first to recover.

Her eyes narrowing...

Byakugen still activated.

"Everyone... Let's go save Sakura-san."

Nod.

Nod.

Nod.

And then they dashed forward...

past the Konoha gates.

And this time,

the mission would not fail.

* * *

**A/N: **_Okay, finished! I will try to update by the end of this month again... but if not I will probably update during the first week of January. Well I hope you all enjoyed, to this who read this and didn't get confused xD. Sorry if it feels all over the place, it's just, I want this story to be completely different than my usual ones... which means the time scenes/skips/flashbacks are important! Okies, I'm done now... until next time..!_

_-darkdreamerx ;]_


	12. Chapter 11

**01/07/13 - 01/10/13**

**A/N: **_Hello all! For those of you who read this, I thank you! Here is the promised chapter... and I am updating two chapters this week to make up for the month of nothing... So I hope you enjoy! If you are ever confused about the chapters, just PM me and I will definitely clear anything up ^^. Okies, enjoy chapter 11!_

_Also, the end of this **manga chapter** references **307-308**, but I made it my own too! Do enjoy, it made this chapter a hell of a lot longer... ;D!_

**If needed reference**...

_::-::-::-::-:: Time breaks/Scene skips!_

_**Italics/**_Regular – Flashbacks with regular text is a flashback in a flashback...hopefully that makes sense. (NEW: _Italics_ with regular text can also be dream scenarios.)

And _Italics/__**Bold **_used with regular text it stressing the point!

And **BOLD** in general is to emphasize.

OH! And Regular with _Italics_ is used for thoughts (NEW: This is switched when it's a flashback, and Regular is used for thoughts!).

I'm sure this sounds confusing, but you'll get it eventually.

_::-::-::-::-::_

**I have to say this again, even though I copy and paste it lol...**

**Did I create Naruto?**

**Nooo.**

**Did I create this fanfiction?**

**Yesss.**

**:].**

_::-::-::-::-::_

**Retrogression**

_By: dark dreamerx_

_::-::-::-::-::_

**Chapter 11**

_(More flashbacks and thoughts and chasing...)_

* * *

___::-::-::-::-::_

_It was dark._

_Cold._

_The air..._

_evil._

_In one of the many hide-outs..._

_the snake owned._

_Step..._

_Step..._

_Step..._

_After winding hallways..._

_a door opened._

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

_That voice._

_Silver hair._

_Glasses gleaming..._

_Kabuto._

_Glancing at the bed,_

_a figure moved in front of him._

_Candlelight flickered..._

_maliciously. _

"_Hn..."_

_Onyx eyes regarded him._

_No real interest,_

_and impatient as always._

_Then, a smirk..._

_the medical ninja formed._

_Pushing his specs against the bridge of his nose,_

_his eyes darkened._

"_Orochimaru-sama wants to see you... He told me to inform you...that they are coming..."_

_Sasuke stood up abruptly;_

_the shadows danced against his face._

_Red eyes now._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_His mind spiraled._

_They were coming...?_

_Pain._

_The ones he disassociated himself with..._

_Pain._

_The two that opened his heart..._

_Pain._

_The team that raised him..._

_Pain._

_The boy who admired him._

_Pain._

_The girl that loved him._

_Pain._

_They were coming..._

_And all he felt now,_

_was remorse._

_The silver haired-man chuckled._

_He was enjoying this._

_The different expressions..._

_on the prodigy's face._

"_Are you ready...Sasuke-kun?"_

_A low growl escaped his throat._

_He would have to be ready._

_He couldn't tell them now..._

_of his plan._

_To save them..._

_It was too soon;_

_much too soon._

_His eyes grew darker,_

_rich blood reflected in them._

_He'd see her again..._

_The one that never left his mind..._

_The one that tormented his dreams._

_So much blood..._

_in his veins._

_Filled with passion._

_This encounter..._

_would be interesting._

_And his best friend..._

_had not given up on him._

_Sasuke let a grueling smile play on his lips._

_He was glad he didn't kill Naruto._

_Naruto was precious..._

_just like Sakura._

_He would play Kabuto's game..._

_Orochimaru's game..._

_for now._

_And then..._

_Ba-bump._

_Ba-bump._

_Ba-bump._

_...he'd return._

_Return to his precious Team Seven._

_::-::-::-::-::_

Run.

Run.

Run.

Keep running...

There's nothing left for you.

Nothing to go back to.

Nothing to smile about.

Or look forward to.

Especially not now,

after that.

You did him in...

real good.

_Really good._

So good that he might not make it.

How could you?

After all he's done...

Everything he sacrificed,

for you.

The constant battle.

With himself.

With you.

With _him..._

And you shove it right under his veins.

He'll never forgive you.

Ever.

Never ever,

_**ever.**_

But what did it matter anyway?

You are lifeless.

An empty shell.

A shell that's frozen over...

that's been frozen.

...for two years now.

If not for a pulse,

you'd swear you were dead.

...Right?

Step!

Step!

Step!

...limp.

You're too slow.

Your blood is making a trail...

he got _you_ good, _too_.

Your arms are dripping.

Soaked...

Crimson.

Bloody red.

Too many Rasengans.

But his eyes...

Those blue depths,

won't leave your unscathed ones.

Every hit you took...

he regretted inflicting.

And you'll never forget that.

It won't leave your mind...

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

...drip, drip, drip.

The wound hasn't stopped.

But...

you can heal yourself, right?

But you don't want to...

because you feel terrible.

Good, you should.

Oh, there's nowhere to go...

You're sure they know.

Maybe they'll save him...

well you know they will.

Your master...

is quite capable.

Too capable.

You have not surpassed her.

Your willpower is weak.

Because you were too nervous to release the whole needle,

under his veins.

The poison...

that eats enemy chakra.

**Enemy.**

_Chakra._

Not his.

He's not an enemy...

isn't that right...?

_Isn't that right?_

You hesitated.

But then did it;

halfway.

Only to buy time...

So you could get away.

So you could run.

And run!

And run!

And run!

_...escape._

You're a wanted criminal.

An enemy.

A traitor.

...now.

Does that surprise you?

You are worse than _him._

...Is that what you wanted?

All along...

to be worse then _him_?

Nothing will condemn you to Hell...

more than this.

Limp.

Limp.

Limp.

Where are you running_—_no, limping to,

anyway?

There's no turning back...

not now.

Not ever.

They'll chase you,

sure.

Are you going to let them...

catch you?

You know _he's_ coming...

_he's_ coming for you...

to get you back.

You can sense it.

Feel it.

So you'll keep running...

until you collapse.

Or die.

Because the wounds...

may bleed out.

Bleed _you_ out.

You know this.

But...

you'll keep running.

Because you know...

you'll give in.

You'll fall...

over.

And over.

And over.

...to _him._

_::-::-::-::-::_

"I can't see her!"

Hyuuga Hinata.

"Damnit, if only Kiba weren't on a mission!"

Yamanaka Ino.

"It's troublesome when we don't even know where we're going."

Nara Shikamaru.

"Sakura-san must be found, at all costs!"

Rock Lee.

"This is the right way... I can smell her."

_Her blood._

Uchiha Sasuke led the way,

his voice blank.

His thoughts sank him.

Deeper.

And deeper...

quickly.

She was wounded...

why hadn't she healed herself yet?

And where was she running to?

He didn't know her well anymore.

Not well enough to know what kind of connections she had...

Or people she could have known.

Where she might run to...

or hide.

_Escape..._

Crimson eyes darted.

There was movement.

A lone kunai shot out,

his Sharingan successfully hitting the target.

A bird fell to the floor.

Feathers bloody.

_Fuck._

The prodigy cursed himself.

_How could I fall for that?_

Narrowed eyes.

Faster.

_I must go faster._

Pace quickened.

Ninjas behind him followed suit.

Trees blurred past them.

Branches quivered underneath their soles.

She was getting _closer..._

Her head start was nothing.

Her wounds slowed her down...

the blood was intense.

Despite himself...

he smiled.

His mouth betrayed his eyes.

I'm so close to you,

**Sakura.**

_What will you do...?_

_When I..._

_find you?_

His heart was erratic.

Pumping blood.

Throbbing his veins.

His chakra.

Growing steadily...

in anticipation.

Stepstepstepstepstep.

Sweat cached his brow.

Perspiration dampening his attire.

Invisible though;

everything he wore was black.

Sharingan spun.

His pupils stupefied.

Then he stopped abruptly.

_Fuck!_

The rest of the ninjas blinking in confusion,

halted too.

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?" a soft voice asked.

But it was laced with urgency.

Pale eyes scanned the area,

nothing different.

Sasuke growled,

"She tricked us."

A collective gasp.

Ino gritted her teeth.

"What do you mean?"

Turquoise eyes grew heated.

"We were following a Kage Bushin."

Sasuke's voice echoed throughout the trees.

The forest growing eerily quiet.

"And it just dissipated..."

_Her wounds are too deep..._

_her chakra is fading._

But he became cross.

How could he be so foolish?

So incredibly _dumb_?!

_...Yes, that's right._

He reasoned with himself,

the psyche of his mind possessive.

_I didn't know she could do his move._

No idea.

_How she could have learned it..._

He took a quick breath.

_Did they even know?_

Closed his thoughts.

Looked at his team, expectantly.

Shikamaru understood his eyes, shaking his head.

"No, I don't think any of us knew she could do that."

The brunette looked at his girlfriend,

asking if she knew with his eyes this time.

"N-No! I had no idea! Did Naruto teach her, you think?"

Ino regarded him gravely.

Expression somber.

Shikamaru shook his head.

"He wouldn't have done that... maybe two years ago."

Lee clenched his fists.

The saving drive of his soul infuriated.

"We can't waste time wondering! Sasuke-kun, do you know where the real Sakura-san is?"

The Uchiha nodded, shifting his feet to the left.

"She's far enough, but I can sense her. She's wounded."

He looked at everyone's eyes.

Massive feelings etched within.

Determination.

Confusion.

Strength.

Regret.

...and his own.

**Need.**

"Before we go, do any of you know... if she had any connections outside Konoha?"

Everyone shook their heads;

vexed.

He nodded, pushing chakra once again into his feet.

"Let's go." came out of his mouth; placid.

And then he jumped toward the direction of the girl...

The girl he realized,

he _lucidly_ needed.

_::-::-::-::-::_

_"Ah, is it Sakura?"  
_

_His voice was indifferent,_

_addressing the scene before him._

_But in his mind..._

_thoughts were consuming him again._

_Green eyes._

_Pink hair._

_Parted lips._

_Slender body._

_He wanted all of it._

_Everything._

_Every._

_Damn._

_Piece._

_Of._

_It._

_He inwardly grinned._

_And from the outside,_

_lust decorated his hooded eyes._

_Lips caressed by his own tongue._

_Hungry._

_For her..._

_And she was right there._

_For the first time in two and a half years..._

_He could see her._

_She was staring up at him._

_And he scoped her delicate form._

_Her fragile eyes..._

_The way her voice whispered his name._

_"Sasuke...kun."_

_Oh, the thrill._

_Blood boiled in his veins._

_If only she could see his expression..._

_from down there._

_Maybe she'd change that face._

_Those eyes._

_Those terrified emerald windows..._

_Where he could see her soul._

_But..._

_Orange and black turned attention to his left._

_It was _him_..._

_"...Sasuke..."_

_The blonde's voice dumbfounded._

_"Naruto... So you came too?"_

_A pause._

_Apathy continued,_

_"Does that mean Kakashi's here as well?"_

_The prodigy's past mentor._

_The one that tried..._

_before_ her_._

_To save him._

_The answer was no..._

_A new face._

_"Team Kakashi, huh...?"  
_

_The one to her right held his sword..._

_up at Sasuke._

_Then, her voice._

_It was angry,_

_directed at her comrade._

_The Uchiha spoke,_

_observing the actions.  
_

_"So he's my replacement then, is he...?"_

_He paused, recalling the attack on him before._

_"He was spouting some kind of nonsense about protecting the bonds between Naruto and me."_

_Onyx eyes bore down on the team,_

_heavily indifferent._

_But it's just a facade._

_It's all fake._

_"One more pansy for the group, quite fit I'm sure."_

_And the speech carried on,_

_until Sasuke was asked if he knew..._

_just how important bonds were._

_"Sure I did know... And that's why I severed them."_

_Their reactions bled into his cold heart,_

_coursing his veins for a quick moment._

_But he didn't let it waver his expression._

_He had to pretend still;_

_they would understand one day._

_"I have other bonds I carry... Fraternal bonds, forged through hate..."_

_Memories of hatred fled back to him..._

_His heart grew icy once more._

_He had to kill that man first..._

_Then he could repent._

_Then, only then..._

_would he come back to them._

_He continued, stolid with his apathy._

_"Having too many bonds causes one to lose focus, weakening their strongest wish, their greatest desire..."_

_Guilt._

_Although it is true, he didn't want them to hurt anymore..._

_But Sasuke knew they were strong._

They can handle this...

_Naruto's trembling voice broke his mind._

_"If that's true..."_

_He closed his eyes, and then opened them with vitality._

_And such demanding emotions laced his words._

_"If that's true, then why... Why didn't you kill me back then?! Is that what you call severing bonds?! Sasuke!"_

_Her voice but a whisper, sympathy etched on her face._

_"Naruto..."_

_But the prodigy couldn't let them get to him..._

_not yet._

_It was too soon._

_He sighed, feigning no emotions. "The reason is simple... A__nd it isn't that I wasn't able to sever my bonds with you..."_

_He remembered his brother's voice._

_To awaken the Mangekyou Sharingan... he had to kill his closest friend._

_"I simply didn't want to give him the pleasure of seeing me attain power by submitting to his plans."_

_Naruto's voice trembled yet again, shocked. "What do you mean by that?!"_

_"There's no need for me to tell you..."_

_Sasuke watched his best friend's eyes narrow, _

_the last sentence claiming his heart._

_"Still, the only thing I can say to you...is that back then... I chose to spare your life at nothing more than a whim of mine..."_

_Liar._

_Liar._

_Liar._

_But Naruto would learn that later._

_That Sasuke couldn't possibly have killed him._

_Everything was just a part of the Uchiha's plan..._

_To get revenge..._

_And then destroy Orochimaru and the rest of the Akatsuki._

_Ended his thoughts once more._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_With an undetectable swift motion,_

_he landed on their level._

_His left arm wrapped around Naruto's shoulder._

_Sasuke felt Naruto tense,_

_taken aback._

_"Come to think of it, isn't becoming Hokage a dream of yours...?"  
_

_But he didn't wait for a response;_

_the Uchiha pressed on._

_"If you had the time to go around looking for me, you would have been better off training... Don't you think...Naruto?"_

_And he heard her voice gasp his name, "S-Sasuke-kun...!"_

_before he continued._

_"And that's why this time...you're going to end up losing your life, all at a whim of mine."_

_And Sasuke's right arm reached behind him,_

_unsheathing his sword._

I'm not really going to kill you...

I know you're strong, Naruto.

_His rival spoke, his voice dead-pan._

_"Like there's any chance someone who can't save a friend can become Hokage... Don't you think...Sasuke?"_

You will become Hokage...

And you won't save me, Naruto...

But I'll save you...

_Onyx eyes narrowed, __"Pff..." __before lifting the blade._

_"Sasuke-kun!"_

_Her voice._

_Fearful._

She knows...

my intent is resolute.

_The replacement grasped his arm._

_The blade stopped._

_"Your choice of defense... Quite correct," __Sasuke commented._

_Then, Naruto took that instant to flip himself out of his best friend's grasp._

_Crimson eyes bled through black._

_Sharingan activated._

_Their leader attacked, _

_and Sasuke thrust both arms out._

_Radiating electrical currents throughout his body,_

_lighting pulsated into the three men._

_Crackle._

_Crackle._

_Crackle._

_"Chidori Nagashi!"_

_Naruto and the replacement fell..._

_and Sakura watched in horror._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Jade irises narrowed,_

_charging at him seconds later._

_"Sasuke-kun... I'm going to stop you with my own power!"_

_Blood eyes regarded her, thrusting the katana forward._

Sakura, I won't hurt you...

_But the captain interjected._

_Blocking his attack with a kunai._

_Snap._

_The blade sliced through skin,_

_pinning the captain against boulders._

_"Your choice of defense... Quite the mistake," Sasuke said bitterly._

It's just an act...

_He heard Sakura cry, "Yamato Taichou!" from behind him._

_"You see, this sword of Kusanagi I hold here is a little special... It's the kind that can't be blocked."_

_Through the blade, chidori flowed freely._

_He was making the captain numb._

I have to do this...

It can't be helped.

_Movement caught the prodigy's attention, and he turned to the source._

_The blonde..._

_His rival._

_His best friend._

_His former teammate..._

_was getting up slowly._

_His eyes the same bloody color._

_Whiskers prominent on his cheeks,_

_fangs bared..._

_and claws extending from his nails._

_The Kyuubi..._

_was overtaking him._

_Sasuke mused with nostalgia,_

Will this be like our last fight... Naruto?

___::-::-::-::-::_

**A/N: **_Okay so the rest of this flashback will continue in chapter 12, just because it would get super long if I kept it in this chapter. Roughly all my chapters are 14-18 pages... and I intend to keep it that way. It helps me keep the flow of the story. Next chapter will conclude this flashback and possibly have more flashbacks of Sasuke's training with Orochimaru. I guess since the Akatsuki are still alive, I'm going to have a lot more battles in on-coming chapters... Okay let me know if you have any suggestions for certain battles :D! Thanks guys, I'll upload the next chapter shortly...!_


	13. Chapter 12

**01/14/13 - 02/17/13**

**A/N: **_I know I'm way too late... but forgive me -_-. Life is so complicated and I know I'm lazy, but I pushed homework aside to get this chapter out! Also, I decided to sit down and write all the ideas I have until the very ending...and I'm finally done with them. So thankfully, I have this whole story planned out...just have to write it!_

_ Well finally, here is chapter 12... continues with the flashback and then goes into Sasuke and Ino's thoughts about the situation._

_**Some Notes: **In my story, Tobi doesn't exist... Just because the whole Obito/Madara thing would get too complicated in this story since it really was created before all that stuff happened... So here, Orochimaru is the main bad guy and the rest of the Akatsuki will be encountered in later chapters..._

_Also, Sasuke knows about Itachi but in my story, it's a bit different... he killed him to save him from the misery of being in the Akatsuki and what his life had become... Sasuke knows about the reason he was a spy and is angry with Konoha about it but also doesn't blame them (Haha don't we all wish in the real manga this were true?). In this story he's more focused on Naruto and Sakura and saving them from Orochimaru..._

_And obviously, he's in love with Sakura so his main focus is on that..._

_Orochimaru still wants Sasuke's power but also wants Naruto's too..._

_And wants Tsunade to heal him completely; but he doesn't know that Sasuke wants to use a specific power on him..._

_Okay, that's all. Any questions feel free to PM me :)._

_To end this, thank you **Krakonfive** for reviewing and I'm so happy that you like the way I've written this story... I've come to really enjoy writing in this style as well! Thank you for following my irregular updates! You will motivate me, I promise :)!_

**If needed reference**...

_::-::-::-::-:: Time breaks/Scene skips!_

_**Italics/**_Regular – Flashbacks with regular text is a flashback in a flashback...hopefully that makes sense. (NEW: _Italics_ with regular text can also be dream scenarios.)

And _Italics/__**Bold **_used with regular text it stressing the point!

And **BOLD** in general is to emphasize.

OH! And Regular with _Italics_ is used for thoughts (NEW: This is switched when it's a flashback, and Regular is used for thoughts!).

I'm sure this sounds confusing, but you'll get it eventually.

_::-::-::-::-::_

**I have to say this again, even though I copy and paste it lol...**

**Did I create Naruto?**

**Nooo.**

**Did I create this fanfiction?**

**Yesss.**

**:].**

_::-::-::-::-::_

**Retrogression**

_By: dark dreamerx_

_::-::-::-::-::_

**Chapter 12**

_(Sasuke's flashback continues...)_

_::-::-::-::-::_

Previously...

.

.

.

_His eyes the same bloody color._

_Whiskers prominent on his cheeks,_

_fangs bared..._

_and claws extending from his nails._

_The Kyuubi..._

_was overtaking him._

_Sasuke mused with nostalgia,_

Will this be like our last fight... Naruto?

.

.

.

* * *

_Sharingan:_

_ twisted._

_Silence._

_Twirled._

_Silence._

_Focused._

_Silence._

_He could see it..._

_Staring into blood eyes._

_The place where the_ demon_ resided..._

_The internal place._

_Cage; bars; water; darkness._

_An orange glow..._

_Killing intent._

_Bubbling..._

_Snarling..._

_Such..._

_power._

_Naruto was conversing with..._

_Step...splash...step...splash._

_...him._

_Sasuke let the liquid sink through his sandals._

_Circle his toes..._

_cool his feet._

_Words._

_Exchanged._

_The demon spoke._

_Told Naruto to break the seal..._

_take all his power._

_Surprisingly,_

_the Uzumaki refused..._

_A hand shot up._

_"...Get lost..." __he growled._

_The prodigy smirked inwardly._

I'm glad you can decline him now...

Naruto.

_His thoughts to himself..._

_Quiet._

_Well aware of Naruto's power;  
_

_now._

_Orochimaru..._

_wanted it._

_Wanted _himself_._

_Wanted everything._

No_, he thought._

You won't have this power.

Not his.

Not mine.

Not hers.

Not ever.

_Sasuke's hand shot out,_

_mirroring his best friend's action._

_The kyuubi's chakra flared._

_Wicked eyes widened._

_"You're..."_

_he bellowed._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_"Ah, so you're an Uchiha... Allow me to congratulate you on making it this far..."_

_The Jinchūriki was startled;_

_then regained his composure._

_Quickly._

_"Why are you here...?!" he demanded.  
_

_Sasuke glanced sideways,_

_crimson regarding the blonde._

_"Now I am able to see. So this was your secret power then... Hard to believe... That something like **this** existed inside you..."_

I know you don't want to use it...

_A glare. _

I won't let him control you...

_"Impressive that you've become able to see me, here inside Naruto... Such would be the power of that accursed Sharingan ... And your forsaken ancestry."_

_The Kyuubi's voice reverberated._

_The walls._

_Malicious resolute._

_Overflowing._

_Naruto's face held disorient;_

_he stared at the Uchiha._

_The demon eyes grew veins._

_Sasuke spoke._

_"Well, it would appear... This isn't the first time time you've gazed into such eyes as these... Which would make you..."_

_He paused,_

_apathy in his eyes._

_"Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox demon, no doubt..."_

_Naruto blinked._

_His expression easily read._

_The demon smirked._

_Endless teeth bared._

_"Eyes with such power and chakra even more sinister than my own..."_

_A chuckle._

_"Not at all unlike what I once saw in a certain Uchiha Madara..."_

_The prodigy narrowed his eyes._

Uchiha Madara...?

_He pulled on his chakra._

I'll make him disappear...

_Hand pressed against a black nose._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Pop._

_Chakra dispersed everywhere._

_Arms shot up._

_Naruto blocked his face;_

_incredulous._

_Jaw dropped, too._

_The Sharingan user eyed the chakra,_

_pointedly._

_"And you expect me... To know that person?"_

_Red chakra seeped through the bars._

_Back to it's confinement._

_Bubbling..._

_Smoke..._

_Fading..._

He'll be gone for a while...

_The voice bellowed again._

_"Unbelievable... To think you'd even be able to suppress my power..."_

_A pause._

_Naruto swallowed thickly._

_"I may not see you again..." __the demon growled. "But... I... Warn... You..."_

_"Don't kill Na...ruto... You'll... End... Up... Regretting..."_

_The blonde grit his teeth,_

_eyes wide;_

_the words of the Kyuubi..._

_echoing..._

_until the Mangekyou Sharingan vanished._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_The __Jinchūriki coughed,_

___his mind's walls now gone._

___Back outside..._

___Tried to stand;_

___Sasuke watched him._

___Silence._

___The captain took the chance._

___Clap._

___His hands were together._

___Wood pushed out of the wound;_

___the __Kusanagi pushed with it._

Shit!

_____The Uchiha was forced back,_

_____jumping out of the way._

_____A pole of wood,_

_____ almost piercing him._

_____Shuffling._

_____Shuffling._

_____A jump._

_____He landed back on top of the crevice._

_____The captain's chakra almost capturing him..._

_____in a wooden dome._

Not yet... I can't be taken.

_____A blank stare._

_____Three pairs of unfaltering eyes._

_____And a blue gaze;_

_____unsettled._

_____"Sasuke..."_

_____Then anger;_

_____so much..._

_____anger._

_____"WHY DON'T YOU GET IT! YOUR BODY'S GOING TO BE STOLEN BY OROCHIMARU ANYTIME NOW!"_

_____Sasuke willed himself not to waver._

_____He had to stay calm._

_____He wasn't going to let Orochimaru take him._

_____It wasn't happening._

_____Onyx faltered._

_____The pink-haired girl below him,_

_____was watching him._

Don't look at me like that...

_____Green eyes were sorrowful._

_____Sakura..._

His_____ Sakura..._

_____He could still feel the love she'd held... _

_____Just a few years ago..._

_____He wanted it back._

_____Wanted Naruto's friendship back..._

_____But he couldn't be selfish._

_____Waiting was inevitable._

_____He addressed Naruto,_

_"If that happens... Then it happens. You're still quite the kid... Naruto."_

_Their faces didn't understand._

_But they would..._

_the lies._

_He continued, "Revenge means everything to me... As long as I can have my revenge I could not care less about what happens to me or the whole world for that matter."_

After my revenge...

_"Let me make it clear for you. For both me and Orochimaru, right now, killing Itachi would be impossible."_

...I will come back.

_"But if I am able to accomplish my goals through nothing more than offering Orochimaru this body of mine..."_

_A pause._

_"Then he can have my life. And my after life for that matter."_

I have to be convincing.

_Sasuke's face stern._

_Crimson eyes._

_Fleeting stare._

_The blonde..._

_speechless._

_The kunoichi..._

_broken._

_The prodigy writhed inside._

_Yearning._

_Yearning._

_He needed her._

_Needed him._

_Needed salvation._

_Everything had to happen..._

_as it was._

_As it is._

_What's happening now..._

_Must be._

_He'd tell them one day._

_No..._

_he'd show them._

_Especially,_

**_especially her._**

_Shuffling._

_Shuffling._

_The captain stood up._

_Eyes dark._

_He spoke of getting serious._

_Of action._

_Enough talk._

_Sakura wanted him to stop._

_Everything must have been..._

_too fast._

_Sasuke got carried away._

_"Konoha indeed... I'm through with you... Now things end..."_

_His arm raised._

_Lighting crackled._

_His ultimate jutsu._

_Preparing..._

_Then suddenly,_

_his hand was caught._

_"Now now, there's no need to use _that_ jutsu... Sasuke-kun."_

_He appeared._

_The one who was helping him._

_To fulfill his goal._

_The snake user..._

_One of the legendary sannin..._

_Orochimaru._

_Sasuke was irritated;_

_he still did not like him._

_"Remove your hand."_

_Bitter words._

_Orochimaru said nothing._

_Then,_

_another man appeared._

_Silver hair._

_A snide remark._

_"There you go again... Forgetting exactly _who_ it is you're talking to..."_

_The Uchiha answered with a dry tone,_

_"...I have no reason to stop."_

_But he knew better._

_Knew this was perfect._

_To make it look real._

_"You know quite well this is not the right time... You have other priorities right now. Wouldn't want you to confuse yourself, Sasuke-kun..."_

_The medical shinobi smirked._

_Pushed his glasses up,_

_smugly._

_"That's quite the pathetic excuse,"_

_the addressed replied._

_But Kabuto continued._

_"But surely you'd allow it if it meant increasing the chances of your revenge succeeding by even one percent. Right...?"_

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_No answer._

_Sasuke knew he was right._

_Regardless of his..._

_hidden agenda._

_He had to face that man._

_And destroy him._

_Then,_

_and only then..._

_Would he be able to face Naruto and Sakura again._

_His hand was released;_

_Orochimaru's voice._

_"Let's go."_

_One last glance below him._

_At Team Seven._

_His broken team..._

_how funny to have lied._

_To have made it worse._

_Much worse._

_But they'd understand..._

_He'd hoped they would._

_Sakura..._

_her heart was fragile._

_But she would love him again._

_And Naruto..._

_Crimson locked on azure._

_...he'll become even stronger._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

I'll see you again...

_Then the three figures vanished._

_Smoke dispersing them..._

_to nothing._

_::-::-::-::-::_

Stepstepstepstep.

Again he'd let those memories...

possess him.

Jump.

He was having a hard time...

letting things go.

Remembering every thought,

exchange...

he'd had with them.

Before his return.

Was that when she'd changed?

When he'd left them there?

When she'd turned her back on him...

on everyone?

On _Naruto..._?

It was insane.

She was insane.

He was...

_insane_.

For her.

But damn,

he'd be _forever_.

After his cold revenge...

he'd learned the truth.

His brother had been a spy.

_A fucking spy._

For Konoha...

to do their dirty work.

But it was for the sake of...

everyone.

Because of Orochimaru.

Because of the deaths...

the danger...

Itachi.

He'd loved Sasuke...

But the damned snake,

took advantage.

He knew...

And so he planned everything.

With Sasuke...

to help him with his "revenge".

When really...

he just wanted Itachi dead.

_I will destroy him..._

Stepstepstepstep.

The Uchiha was running,

the rescue team behind him.

Jumping.

Branches.

Trees.

Dirt.

...chasing her.

His thoughts were ravaging.

Flaring his blood.

Boiling...

and boiling.

He was going to lose it.

As if he already hadn't...

he was going to fucking lose it.

How the hell would they save her?

They only had a few weeks before...

_he_ would contact him.

To talk about their plans...

And the Akatsuki would strike soon.

To take his rival...

Best friend...

brother, even.

_If he's even alive..._

_We have to find her._

_She may have an antidote..._

Sasuke cursed under his breath,

again and again.

This was getting too ridiculous.

Her scent was fading...

he didn't know why.

Was she going to lose consciousness?

_Shit..._

Where was she even headed?

They were long past the outskirts of Konoha.

Just where...

was she planning to escape?

_::-::-::-::-::_

Ino was...

worried.

No,

she was petrified.

Her best friend...

Someone she'd saved,

so long ago...

A missing ninja!

Such lunacy.

She'd hurt someone...

dear to her.

_Naruto..._

They'd been running,

for almost an hour now...

and she was doubting.

Doubting everything...

Everyone...

All this madness.

Just what in the world...

was going on?

Sasuke was leading them...

And Shikamaru was beside her.

Hinata was in the back,

and Lee in between them.

This team...

they'd formed.

It was to rescue her.

Haruno Sakura.

A fragile girl...

No...

A _dangerous_ girl...

that needed to be saved.

Again.

_She's lost it...completely._

Stepstepstepstep.

_I don't know what I'll do,_

_if we can't save her..._

_If she killed Naruto..._

Cerulean eyes wavered.

Throat constricting.

A gag.

..._bile_.

That's what she tasted.

To think that a little girl...

Embarrassed of her forehead...

would end up like this.

..._a killer_.

"Ino...?"

Ripped from her thoughts;

brown eyes regarded her.

Shikamaru...

"Y-Yes...?"

A frown.

"...We're going to find her."

"I know..."

"It'll be...alright..."

"...Thank you..."

She forced a smile,

knowing too well...

he wasn't so sure of himself.

Of that last word.

Of the outcome...

He'd remembered well.

Their last mission...

She knew he'd try everything...

but what if everything wasn't enough?

What if they never found her?

And what if they did?

Were they all going to...

attack her?

What if they couldn't convince her...

If they couldn't...

save her?

What then?

Would she...

poison them like she did Naruto?

Is it too late...

Is this all in vain?

Her body shook.

Quivered...

at her thoughts.

Her footing...

missing the branch.

A gasp.

She was falling.

"Ino!"

"Ino-san!"

Wind gushed through her hair.

Clawed her face.

Her body.

_I can't stop!_

He was there within seconds.

Catching her.

Of course...

Using shadows to hoist them up.

Back to their team...

"Ino, what are you doing?!"

His voice.

Vehement.

But she knew...

he'd just been worried.

His arms held her at arm's length.

Fingers hurting her.

Digging...

into her shoulders.

"I-I..."

"Don't let your thoughts consume you."

_Sasuke...?_

"I've done that all my life... it's no use."

All eyes watched him.

Her own cerulean wide and unbelieving.

_Such raw honesty..._

_He definitely changed..._

The blonde nodded,

mumbling an apology.

He and the others took off again,

Hinata sparing a worried glance.

Then she too,

went ahead.

A pair of warm lips captured hers.

...then they were gone.

_A kiss..._

Ino looked up into stolid brown eyes.

"Shika-?"

"Let's go. Stop being foolish... I'm here."

He let go of her shoulders,

and then grasped her hand.

And they were off.

He pulled her...

she followed.

Stepstepstepstep.

Jumpjumpjumpjump.

A pattern she'd grown accustomed to.

A pattern she knew wouldn't end quickly.

She felt guilty;

but her boyfriend was right.

He was here.

He'd help her though this...

...and she'd help save her best friend.

She promised her.

And she would keep it.

...definitely.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Ahhh sorry this took so long! I reallllllly want to update sooner, at least once a week... but it's just so hard and I never give myself enough time. I know this seems easy enough to write; but I really do put a lot of thought into each chapter so it really does take me a while._

_Anyway, I'm going to try to update another chapter this week... but if I don't, I apologize in advance! I will update soon though, I intend to finish this no matter what!_

_**On a side note**, I changed Kabuto's words around a bit in the flashback to fit in with my story... obviously since the Akatsuki are working for them, they don't want Konoha to take them out..._

_I think I made everything else clear with Sasuke and his thoughts... and so yeah... **next chapter** will have interaction with Hinata and Lee... and some more of Sakura's POV! I think the way I portray her will be as if her Inner Sakura is criticizing her... It's the only way I can think of writing her character as without being perceived through other's eyes..._

_And also, I think **next chapter** will (and should) have an update on Naruto! Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews and favorites and follows and I hope this chapter didn't disappoint! Until next time, ja ne :D!_


End file.
